The World Outside
by Yamashita Miharu
Summary: HikaruKaoru, HikaruOC Both twins have secret feelings that they are hiding from the other, and as each day passes they both feel that they are drifting apart. Then a mindnumbing event occurs...will it pull them together, or separate them forever...?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own any of these characters...**

Hikaru felt himself drift into consciousness. He knew why – even before the bedside lamp clicked on. The dim light bathing him, reflecting off his body, he turned lazily onto his side and groggily opened his eyes.

Most people would be startled and bemused to awaken to their own face staring back at them, but not Hikaru Hitachiin. His brother Kaoru and he frequently left their beds to join the other, for many reasons, since they were very young. They could sense when the other was near them. This, to Hikaru, was a pleasant and comforting thought. Though, Hikaru thought, this had been happening less and less every month these days…

'Hikaru…' His brother's smooth voice caressed his ears, making him want to fall back asleep. Hearing his name fall from Kaoru's lips was soothing, comforting…He said it almost…seductively.

Hikaru squinted his eyes in the dim light, to look up into Kaoru's eyes. He saw the familiar glint of amber and gold. However right now, Kaoru's eyes were not tinted with mischief as they usually were. He now resembled not just a tired puppy, but a _longing _puppy.

Kaoru didn't say anything besides his brother's name. He supposed his expression would say it all, but for some odd reason, Hikaru found that he was unable to read his twin's face. Was it nightmares? Cold? Loneliness? For a short moment panic and confusion swirled into his head, but he pushed it out instantly when he felt Kaoru's warm hand on his shoulder.

They were dressed the same – plain boxers. Their mother had decorated their room for this season in a pleasant shade of blue, that resembled the clear night sky outside. Robbed of stars, clouds, interruptions like aeroplanes – the only thing in the sky tonight was the huge moon, shrouded by a silky blanket of midnight blue.

Hikaru gently lifted the side of his blue silk bed sheet up, to allow Kaoru to climb into his bed. He stretched his other arm over the pillow, so Kaoru would lay his head gently on it, which he did. He snuggled closer to his elder brother. Hikaru felt an overwhelming urge to touch Kaoru, just to make sure he was really there.

Kaoru snuggled closer to his brother. He felt the warmth of his skin, and the sweet smell of his twin enveloped him completely so he thought of nothing else. Kaoru feared the two brothers drifting apart, steadily but surely. More people from the outside world were getting between them. It was only a matter of time before they drifted apart completely. It would start with the hugging sessions decreasing. Then they would find it difficult to read each other's faces and finish each other's sentences. _Their_ world would become inhabited by the _Outside_ world. Their brotherly love act would soon _only_ be an act…

Hikaru swept a lock of hair from his younger brother's eyes, which were steadily closing. 'What was it, Kaoru?' He asked softly, stroking his brother's cheek slowly and rhythmically. He seemed to be lulling Kaoru to sleep, because he didn't answer.

'Was it cold? Fear? Loneliness?' Hikaru asked, feeling his own eyes shutting.

'All of those.' Kaoru whispered tiredly. 'In that order.'

Hikaru's mouth curled into a content smile. He never felt safer, happier or warmer than when he was lying in his brother's arms, or when his brother was lying in his.

Kaoru knew he was drifting off to sleep. It was always easier to sleep around Hikaru. The gentle and steady beat of Hikaru's heart was encouraging him. He adjusted the position of his head on Hikaru's chest, to hear his heart beating louder. He also moved his legs, to brush against Hikaru's.

Then he felt himself drifting off into a dream, where he planned what scenarios they could get themselves into for their Host 'brotherly love' act.

0000

'KAORU!' a voice screamed at him the next morning. He spun around, and was faced with the panicking visage of Tamaki. He was bouncing off the walls, extremely unsettled by something. Kaoru guessed it was to do with Haruhi. Yeah…the place seemed somewhat…oddly different, but he couldn't quite place it.

'Yes, King?' he asked exasperatedly.

'Where is Haruhi!' he screeched in the redhead's face. 'You…you…you two _doppelgangers _are hiding her! Why!'

Kaoru smirked impishly and was preparing to answer sarcastically, when he noticed what his brother wasn't in the Host club room. He spun around, but he knew he wouldn't find Hikaru – whenever they were both in the same room, they were together. There was no reason for Hikaru to be here, but not be with his twin. Kaoru felt himself start to panic.

He turned back to Tamaki-senpai, whose face was redder than Kaoru's hair.

'Calm down, Tamaki-senpai,' He said reassuringly, though the words were meant more for himself than for Tamaki. 'I'm sure there is an explanation for Hikaru and Haruhi's absences.'

Tamaki grabbed the twin by the shoulders and brought his face extremely close. 'That's it…' He whispered menacingly. 'Your foolish brother! He has her somewhere…this is all to wind me up, isn't it? You're in on it to, aren't you?'

Kaoru shook his head, aggravated that Tamaki could not see that he, too, was unsettled by their absence. He firmly but gently removed the Lord's grasping hands from his shoulders.

'They will be here shortly.' A voice from across the room beat Kaoru to it.Mori was lying calmly on a sofa, his legs outstretched, Honey-senpai sitting on his chest, arranging his hair neatly.

'How can you be so sure?' Tamaki breathed in paranoia.Mori ignored him, and picked up a book instead, continuing to have his hair played with by Honey.

Tamaki began his nervous pacing. He frequently paced like this. When he was angry, paranoid, concerned, bored. Kaoru thought he could hear the faint mutterings of 'He is acting inappropriately towards my daughter!' and 'My Haruhi better be ok'

Kaoru rolled his eyes. Just seconds later, the door to the Third Music Room creaked open, Haruhi and Hikaru stepping inside gingerly. Their faces, Kaoru noticed, were both flushed slightly. Hikaru's pink cheeks were like a slap in the face.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Tamaki latched himself onto her legs, curled around them like a frightened child. He was hysterically wailing at her 'Haruhi! I'm so glad you're here! What took you two so long?' and things along those lines.

Kaoru knew he was not the only one who fully knew why they had been missing, although no-one else was acting any differently. Tamaki was a great Leader, but he was frequently oblivious to things he didn't quite want to hear or see, so simply ignored their existence. But he still knew they existed.

Hikaru strode boldly up to his younger twin and hugged him. 'Ready for another glorious day at the Host Club?' His voice radiated. He could not make it any simpler than he was right now. It was blatantly obvious what he was telepathically telling Kaoru. Kaoru was displeased, but in a sense happy that he could still read his brother's tone and expression.

Kaoru glanced over at Haruhi, who was desperately trying to kick Tamaki off her legs. Hikaru glanced over too, and Kaoru could almost feel the warmth radiate off him when his eyes clapped Haruhi. He couldn't help but feel saddened. Rejected…jealous…

'My Lord.' Kyouya called calmly. 'We are about to open and you are lying on the floor sulking like a baby.'

Tamaki leapt from his position, dusted himself off and, after stealing another quick glance at Haruhi, dusted himself off and did an over-dramatic spin and flick of his hair. The one that got the girls every time. Just not the one he wanted to get…

**Hey! Hope you liked my first chappie. Actually, this is my first Ouran fanfic! Well…R&R…bye!**

Saint-ess Jimmy xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chappie 2**

Chapter 2

'Kaoru…' Hikaru whispered in his ear feebly, brushing his brother's cheek. Kaoru fluttered his eyelashes weakly, and went slightly limp in his brother's arms.

'Don't worry, brother,' Kaoru breathed back. 'I'll be alright…'

'But I am the eldest, Kaoru!' Hikaru whined. 'I promised Mother I would look after you…' He dipped his head, so it rested in Kaoru's neck. He smirked.

Several girls, it seemed, weren't even breathing. The ones that were, were unable to take a breath without a girlish squeal coming out with it.

'Maybe if you…' Kaoru said tenderly, stroking his brother's hair and gently touching his ear.

'Anything, Kaoru.' Hikaru said, suddenly bringing Kaoru centimetres from his face. A fraction closer than usual, Kaoru noted.

They held loving and meaningful eye contact for a couple of seconds, purely so they could both concentrate on the sighs and nervous gasps from the girls.

'…Kiss it better…?' Kaoru said, flopping his head back in a very rehearsed, over dramatic and yet stunning performance.

Hikaru ran his finger tenderly over his brother's bruised neck and shoulder. Kaoru sighed anaemically, half rehearsed and half real.

The girls gasped. Agape, eager.

Hikaru leant down gracefully and planted a soft, healing kiss on Kaoru's shoulder, then moved onto his neck.

Though they were used to the screams their brotherly love act got them, they still occasionally got startled by the sheer intensity of girls' screaming.

Hikaru noted the soft thud of one fainting into her friend's arms.

With a contented smirk, he lifted Kaoru and carried him to the couch, where they would both continue to blandish their designations.

0000

Haruhi looked over at the brothers. Those looks they gave each other…the touching…the _kisses_…

She was convinced it was all too real looking to be fake. She was glad they acted this way though. It put her off Hikaru. By doing his brotherly love act with Kaoru, he showed he was homosexual and more than willing to commit incest.

It was more than clear that Hikaru was interested in her. He flirted vigorously with her, whenever Kaoru and Tamaki weren't around. He glanced at her coquettishly in class, in the corridors, at the Host Club. He made excuses to brush against her, but not to the extreme that it was perversion. He did it very craftily, and replied to every disapproving look with an impish grin.

But she didn't want to get involved with anyone right now. She was far too interested in studying and schoolwork, and a boy getting in the way of that was unthinkable.

She studied the way the twins intertwined their fingers for brief moments, and acted like it was nothing, like they didn't even notice they were doing it. But as predicted, the designations they were with squealed in delight. Several screeching cries of 'Forbidden love!' 'It's so beautiful!' and 'How _cute_!' filled the room. Haruhi concentrated hard on the image of Hikaru acting gay, and picked up her book. However, this did not achieve the desired affect. Instead of feeling put off him, she felt further attracted to him, so she thought about something else. Something to put her mind off Hikaru altogether, like, Tamaki in drag.

'Haruhi!' A voice called to her from across the room, several minutes later. She turned her head and saw a few blushing girls approach her with their hands clasped bashfully in front of them and a couple hanging their heads. All had smiles on their faces which they were trying unsuccessfully to hide.

'Hello, princesses.' Haruhi leapt from the couch and took the hand of the closest girl, and kissed it gently. She breathed a small sigh. The others muttered excitedly.

Across the room Tamaki lay on the floor, his arms wrapped around a pretty girl with medium length wavy brown hair.

'Tamaki…' She blushed, dipping her head bashfully. He took a single finger and lifted her chin gently back up. She stared longingly into his eyes. All in a day's work, he thought. He leant down and whispered against her lips.

'Beautiful Princess.' He said, caressing her arm. He leant down and kissed her quickly on the forehead. She blushed violently.

He lay, stroking the top of her head, until his eye caught sight of Hikaru and Kaoru. They had about 10 girls crowded round them, all eyes glued to them. Was it because they were acting all…gay? A thought flickered into Tamaki's mind, but he pushed it behind all the other thoughts. He would return to it later…

**Hope you liked chappie 2! If you did please say so in a review P**

Saint-ess Jimmy xxx 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Haruhi sat on the front grass of Ouran High School. Amongst the pink and red roses a few butterflies and bees fluttered, their wings humming softly. She held a cookie in her hands and a book of advanced higher Japanese sat in her lap. She raised the cookie to her mouth and was about to take another bite, when she heard an unsettling rustle from the bushes. Haruhi swore she could feel a pair of eyes on her, but supposed if there were, it would just be a wandering girl who had stumbled upon a Host sitting alone at lunch, and was pondering on the idea of creeping in to see if she could join him. Haruhi was in no mood to be disturbed, so she closed her eyes and prayed for her to go away. Another rustle.

Thinking it was safe, Haruhi went back to her book. Several minutes passed, and the cookie got smaller and smaller. She squinted up at the clear blue sky. She frowned and held her book up to her face. The sky was totally robbed of clouds and birds. Just the sun, which was beating down on Haruhi. It was weather like this that made her wish she could openly wear skirts and dresses at school.

Haruhi decided it was definitely safe to relax. If any girls had been spying on her they would have left by now, hence the earlier rustling. Haruhi studied the cookie, which was only about two inches in diameter now. She lay on her back in her newly relaxed state and balanced the cookie on her stomach. The book provided a good sun-shield when held above her face to read. Not the most comfortable reading position, though.

Suddenly, another rustle startled Haruhi. She raised her head too quickly, and felt a jolt of pain shoot up through her neck. _Shit _she thought to herself, raising a hand to rub it. She forced her neck to turn right, and stare into the bushes where the noise had come from. They obviously weren't gone.

_Oh well. No harm done I suppose. _

She returned to massaging her neck, trying to make the pulled muscle calm down. The pain only subsided slightly. The rustling came again, louder. It was beginning to annoy Haruhi.

She jumped and uttered a small squeal as Hikaru recklessly stumbled through the rose bush, crushing several roses under his feet. She felt herself fill with annoyance and anxiety. She forced herself to look away from him, back to the book.

He dropped down on the soft, dry grass next to her, and leant around the edge of the book to read it. His mass of red hair blocked Haurhi's view of most of the right hand page. She found herself almost involuntarily moving the hair rather than the book. Hikaru raised his head and gave her the infamous cheeky grin. She tried to ignore it, but found it increasingly hard as his gaze didn't move. However, his hand did.

She found herself leap nervously as his hand brushed her stomach, picking up the cookie. He made out like he was examining it, scrutinizing where she had bitten it. She frowned at his strange behaviour and tried to take it back, but as she suspected he would, he whipped it just out of her reach.

Haruhi gave an unfazed raise of the eyebrows and turned onto her side, away from Hikaru and his burning gaze. She felt the eyes look over her from behind her. They swept over her back and down her legs. Hikaru pushed a little further by laying his hand on Haurhi's waist. He never had any problem being outwardly defiant, sarcastic and irritating, but he couldn't deny that this gave him an unfamiliar tingle inside that he hardly ever felt.

She turned round again, lying on her back once more. She thought about trying to grab the cookie away from Hikaru, which he still held in his hand. She decided against it though, as it would egg him on to do something more annoying. As if reading her mind, he suddenly slipped the cookie in between his lips and leant unnervingly close to Haruhi. She could smell the sweet cookie aroma coming from Hikaru's mouth, washing over her.

'Do you want the cookie back, Haruhi?' He asked awkwardly with it in his mouth.

She didn't reply. She found herself wanting his mouth more than the cookie inside it…

Haruhi leant closer to Hikaru and opened her mouth ever so slightly, preparing to take the cookie away from him, when another rustle in the bushes halted her move.

Kaoru emerged from the rose bushes, and strode boldly up to the two. For a brief moment, Haruhi actually thought he was going to slap her, though she didn't know why. He didn't though. Instead he walked up to his brother, pinned him to the ground and kissed him violently. Haruhi felt her stomach churn in awkwardness and disgust. Or was it the other kind of churning? The one that makes your stomach flip because you're excited, rather than sickened…

Haruhi felt her eyes drawn to the brothers, unable to look away. Soon after she felt herself longing for Hikaru. It was strange to try to explain, but she knew she really wanted him. Gently pulling Kaoru off him by the shoulder, she took his place on top of Hikaru. Haruhi closed her eyes and gently leant towards him, his cookie scented breath washing over her again…

Haurhi sat up quickly in her bed, breathing heavily, and rolled off the mattress onto the floor. After picking herself up and dabbing the beads of nervous nightmare-induced sweat from her forehead, she massaged her pulsating neck. _So I really did pull a muscle…_ she thought, studying the lumpy mattress she slept on. Her dad was already awake, bustling around the main room with breakfast. She studied his shadow through the sliding doors.

What had she just dreamt? Did it mean anything? Haruhi shivered at the thought of being turned on by two brothers making out. She concentrated for a brief moment on what she had conjured up in her dream. She shivered again, and roughly pushed aside the box of half eaten cookies next to her bed.

**Hey hope you enjoyed chappie 3! And well…you know the routine P**

**Saint-ess Jimmy xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope this chappie isn't too long and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks _sooo much _to all my reviewers. Reviews make me happyyyyy! XD**

Chapter 4

Kaoru opened his eyes lazily. He propped himself up in his bed and laid his head gently against the headboard. The ceiling seemed to be moving. He rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes together to try and suppress the headache that was surely about to appear.

He touched the spot of bed next to him and was surprised to find it empty. It was rare for Hikaru not to crawl into his bed if he hadn't already crawled into Hikaru's…

Kaoru turned himself over to look at Hikaru in his own bed, who was probably still asleep. For a fleeting moment, he felt a sensation of sickly and dark surprise. Hikaru's bed was empty. He wasn't on the floor either.

The dark feeling of panic rose in him, until he heard the faint clatter of dishes downstairs. It was unusual for Hikaru to get up and go make himself breakfast without waking his brother. Kaoru frowned and pulled himself out of his bed, and walked towards the bathroom. Sure enough, there was a wet towel sitting discarded on the floor, and one of the shower floors was wet. Strange, Kaoru thought. Was Hikaru in a hurry for some reason?

Then it hit him. Haruhi.

Haruhi… 

Not that there was anything wrong with Hikaru getting a girlfriend, although it wasn't announced yet. It was all kept very hush hush. Haruhi would be Hikaru's first girlfriend. Well that was one more than Kaoru had had…

Could he be jealous?

Of Hikaru?

Or _Haruhi…_

He swept the stupid thoughts from his head immediately. He was making himself late. The cold water startled him as it washed over his skin, waking him up a fraction more. He found himself thinking, for some reason, on the fact that he took cool showers in the morning, Hikaru took hot ones. He preferred to be the centre of attention, whereas Hikaru didn't mind if he wasn't. Hikaru had taken a liking to that commoner instant coffee, but Kaoru didn't think it was all _that _special…

A quick glance at the clock told him he was definitely going to be late. No time for breakfast. Maybe Hikaru hadn't left early, but Kaoru had slept in.

Well why didn't he wake me then? 

He felt himself compressing anger as he roughly dried himself and hastily pulled on his clothes. He rushed downstairs as he buttoned his shirt, only to realise he had buttoned it wrong. He almost growled angrily. He unbuttoned the thing and started again, this time doing it correctly, but falling down the last ten or so stairs and spraining his ankle. A soft hand rested itself on his shoulder, and grasped his hand to pull him up.

Kaoru looked up, hoping to stare into the identical eyes of Hikaru, but instead he was looking at his mother.

'Hurry up!' She ushered, dusting him off and frowning at the way he had assembled himself this morning.

'You slept in again.' She sighed.

'Where's Hikaru?' Kaoru asked as he tried to do his tie, knocking his mother's fingers out the way as he did it.

'Oh.' She said absently, attempting to tie Kaoru's tie for him. 'He left already. Said there was something he had to do.'

'He could have at least woke me up!' Kaoru said, firmly slapping his mother's hand out of his way. She looked at him angrily and walked upstairs to her studio, probably to design their new bedroom décor and matching bathroom.

0000

Kaoru's eyes clapped the pair standing outside the main entrance to Ouran High School. Hikaru was slyly holding Haruhi's hand, and stealing nervous glances around to make sure no one noticed. Kaoru didn't see the point. Everyone knew anyway. Surely they could see that?

He took a longer route than usual to avoid them, and passed victorious through the front door. He climbed wearily up the staircase and made his way to the third music room, a frown unwittingly creasing his forehead.

Kaoru was met with more stares than normal while walking down the corridors. Probably not for a good reason. After all he was alone, with a scowling face and a quick stride.

Tamaki poked his head out of the door of the third music room, and disappeared just as quickly. Probably because he saw it wasn't Hikaru and that Haruhi was no-where to be seen. He would be doing his irritating pacing and 'worried father' act. Kaoru didn't need that at this time in the morning.

He almost winced as he walked through the door to the music room. Tamaki didn't leap at him however. Hopefully he had gotten the message that he and Hikaru were two separate people with two lives and two brains, and that Kaoru didn't know where his twin was every second of every day.

_Famous last words, _Kaoru thought as Tamaki briskly strode over, his face a flushed pink colour.

'Kaoru!' He breathed exasperatedly. 'Where is…'

'I don't know where Hikaru is!' Kaoru found himself screaming. 'I don't know where Haruhi is either! And frankly, I don't care!'

He stormed off to sulk in a truly Tamaki-style performance, sitting by a window at the far end of the room, curled into a tight ball to match his fists.

Mori and Kyouya showed little emotion towards the performance. Kyouya pushed his glasses further up his nose and uttered a small 'hmm'. Noise, before going back to his clipboard and calculator. Mori comforted Honey who had started to sob gently into his shoulder and was muttering something about offering Kaoru some cake, but Mori shook his head firmly.

Kaoru roughly swept a couple of tears from his eyes and squeezed himself tighter into his own little world, one of which Hikaru was no longer a part.

Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chappie and I hope it wasn't too long! Thanks to all my reviewers too ;) P ( )

Over and out!

Saint-ess Jimmy xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kyouya pushed his glasses further up his nose and pretended to study his clipboard, but his eyes were flickering between Tamaki, sitting rocking nervously backwards and forwards watching Hikaru and Haruhi, and Kaoru, still sitting on his window ledge glowering down at the people walking on the ground below. Hikaru and Haruhi were lying on the sofa together, fingers slyly intertwined. They had no designations right now. The Host Club was to be closed until Kaoru came out of his sulk, and hopefully that would be soon. Everyone was also hoping that the two not-so-secret lovebirds would just come out in the open about their 'relationship'.

Kyouya had a feeling that Kaoru wouldn't come out of his sulk until he had all his brother's undivided attention once more.

He had to admit it was an unusual sight. It appeared to be two boys lying on the sofa stroking each other's fingers. Though it was totally natural for the two Hiitachin brothers to act like this, it was unnerving to see one of them with someone else, even if it was a girl disguised as a boy.

_Strange… _Kyouya thought.

He was almost afraid to think this, for some insane fear that Kaoru might be reading his mind and would leap out of his seat and attack him. For the younger one of the two, he was the most protective.

Just as he suspected, Kaoru was now staring at his brother and Haruhi. Kaoru probably thought he was doing this subtly, although it was blatantly obvious.

Kyouya uttered another small amused 'hmm' and went back to writing on his clipboard and making calculations, this time for real.

0000

Hikaru's mind was wandering elsewhere. He hardly noticed Haruhi playing with his hair and stroking his fingers. Maybe he should have woken Kaoru up this morning. But that would just cause him to moan about him and Haruhi, and ask questions. It wasn't _his_ fault that Kaoru slept in and was late for school…

'Hikaru?' Haruhi asked timidly. He snapped his eyes back to her and wondered how long he had been spaced out. 'Are you alright?'

'Um…Yeah.' He muttered, raising his eyebrows to try and extinguish the oncoming headache.

'No you're not.' She said, concerned. She lightly brushed the side of his face. 'You're pale.'

'I'm fine.' He said again, more firmly. He stood up, causing Haruhi to fall slightly to one side and grab the side of the couch. She frowned at him watched him walk towards the door.

'Where are you going!" Tamaki tried to calm his voice, failing miserably. It came out more of a girlish squeak than the level headed effect he was going for. He blushed slightly.

'Out.' Hikaru said flatly.

'Out where?' Haruhi chimed in, sitting up, her frown remaining.

'Just out.' He said. Haruhi tightened her fist into a ball in frustration. 'For a cigarette, I suppose.'

Kaoru lifted his head slightly as his ears picked up the words. Hikaru often lied about going out for a smoke, when in fact he was going to cry silently to himself on the back porch, or get in touch with his troubled inner child or whatever it was that he did on those rare occasions when he sat in silence for hours on end all by himself. He actually only smoked about 6 cigarettes in a whole month. And Kaoru could tell better than anyone when he was being sincere. Hikaru was going for a smoke.

But what was he so stressed about? He only _really _smoked when he was under extreme pressure or he was severely depressed…

For a moment Kaoru debated getting up several seconds after Hikaru left and following him. If he wasn't going to open up for anyone else, he would surely open up to his own brother?

He watched the thought flutter past, then debated on it again. Several seconds had passed now. Hikaru would be at the bottom of the staircase, heading for the school grounds.

Without thinking on it again, Kaoru casually got up. He and his brother were much better at lying and covering their emotions from the world outside than, say, the likes of Tamaki, who cracked under slight pressure.

The rest of the Host club watched in silence as he crossed the room. The walls seemed to stretch out before him, making the room even larger than it already was, if that was possible. All the way to the big doors from his little window seat. Maybe he should have stayed there. He could have watched Hikaru from there…

Nope. Too late to go back to the window now. He just kept walking, feeling the five pairs of eyes burning into his back. It seemed that none of them even breathed.

When the door finally heaved shut behind him, Kaoru pressed his ear carefully to the cool wood. Still, none of them were speaking inside. They would probably wait until they were sure he was well down the corridor. He couldn't be bothered waiting around to listen to what they might say. Kaoru breathed a deep and uplifting sigh.

Down the corridor, heading in the direction of the old store room closet, was Nekozawa Umehito. He noticed the Beelzenef cat doll clasped firmly in his right hand. Shivers ran up his spine and continued to creep over his head under the wavy carpet of red hair.

That voodoo shit gives me the creeps… 

At that moment, it seemed that Nekozawa shot him an evil glare. Kaoru jumped slightly, and briskly picked up the pace, his head dipped low, not returning to normal until he was well past the nightmare-inducing darkness loving…freak.

Hey! Hope you liked the chappie and um…reviewzzzzzz 

**Ps im changing my pen-name to Yamashita Miharu **

**Au Revior!**

**Adios!**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

**Arrivederci!**

**Tot ziens!**

**Adeus!**

**Adiosu!**

**Goodbye!**

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kaoru poked his head cautiously around the edge of the medium sized rose bush, a few thorns threateningly brushing his cheeks. He had followed Hikaru to this clearing, where girls usually congregated to be courted by the hosts. It provided a great place for people to hide: completely surrounded by thick rose bushes. Right now, however, the clearing was empty. Hikaru was the exception. He sat alone, a large cigarette hanging from his mouth, spoiling his perfect image. Kaoru listened hard, sure he could hear the faint sound of sobbing.

Hikaru replaced his lighter in his front pocket after lighting the cigarette. Kaoru supposed that this would be the best place to come if you wanted to do something that bent the rules. No teachers ever came here, and only the odd older student. Hikaru inhaled deeply. He usually uttered a small, rather cute, cough when he inhaled the first time, but now he just breathed it out slowly, the thick swirling smoke billowing in a dirty little cloud out of his mouth.

Kaoru listened and looked again, with greater concentration. Just to see if he was crying softly, or muttering to himself.

_That would probably be the only way I would find out what he was _really_ thinking. _Kaoru thought.

He felt a twinge of depression well up inside him, and he softly touched the spot in his chest that long ago, before any of this complicated stuff happened, when their world was nice and simple, and it was just the two of them; no intruders from the world outside of their own, he would have called a heart.

He felt a sudden surge of sympathy towards his twin. He wasn't sure why; Hikaru seemed happy with his life, his girlfriend…everything. But right at that moment, Kaoru felt that the truth could not be further from that. That Hikaru wasn't happy at all – he just acted that way. It was all one big lie…

And now he could empathise with him. Kaoru, too, was living a huge lie. He tried as hard as he could to suppress the feelings he had towards his brother. After all it was so _wrong…_

Kaoru realised that he was sitting there, crouched behind the bush, and he was allowing himself to drift off into the land of a million thoughts, where he visited more often than he would have liked. He gently shook his head, and continued to peer at Hikaru with concern and curiosity. He didn't appear to be crying after all.

'When are you actually going to come and talk to me, Kaoru?' Hikaru's surprisingly calm voice pierced the silence. Kaoru raised his eyebrows in bewilderment. He had taken extreme care not to be seen!

Hikaru slowly turned his head so he was looking directly at Kaoru through the rose bush and the complicated mesh of thorny vines. Kaoru was pretty sure he couldn't see him, but he just knew he was there.

Hikaru's sudden words had wrapped an invisible rope around Kaoru's shoulders, which was now pulling him gently, but firmly, through the bushes and into the grassy clearing. Kaoru didn't resist. He just simply obeyed, striding leisurely over to his elder twin.

'How did you know?' Kaoru asked, sitting on the grass beside Hikaru, who looked surprised at the question.

'I know you better than anyone does.' Hikaru said. He usually would have accompanied this with a cheeky grin, but there was nothing. He sucked on the cigarette. 'And frankly, it worries me that you didn't know I would know. Maybe we're losing our connection.'

Kaoru winced at the words and tried desperately to squash the tears that wanted to escape.

_Maybe I did know that you would know, and that was why I followed you._

Or maybe they were losing their connection…

Kaoru returned his gaze to his brother.

'Want one?' Hikaru asked, offering Kaoru the pack. Kaoru shook his head weakly. Hikaru replaced the packet.

'So…what's wrong with you?' Kaoru asked. There was no point sugar coating the question or asking 20 others before it. 'And _don't_ say nothing…' Kaoru added curtly, noting the way Hikaru's lazy expression prepared to answer.

'Well…I'm not sure if things with Haruhi are _right_, you know?' He said absent-mindedly, sucking in a load of that disgusting grey smoke again. Spoiling his perfect body…

'Right?' Kaoru asked, studying his brother's face.

'I don't know.' He said, dipping his head. 'I just can't open up to her the way I can with…'

Kaoru caught Hikaru's eyes as he looked up from the dangling cigarette in his hand. Kaoru wasn't sure if Hikaru was going to finish the sentence, or if he expected Kaoru to. Kaoru decided to give the privilege to his brother.

'…The way I can with you, Kaoru.' He said tenderly, brushing his hand against his brother's cheek. Kaoru's heart flipped with slightly more energy than it usually did during their 'brotherly love' performances. But after all, they were _just _performances…meaningless acts…

Kaoru broke away from Hikaru's warm touch. Hikaru looked at him, surprisingly with an air of understanding. The cigarette was getting very small now. Hikaru looked away from his brother and stubbed it out on the grass. Kaoru stared at the butt, still slightly smoking, with a look of utter distaste.

'I know you don't approve of smoking, Kaoru.' Hikaru said, the faintest of faint smiles crossing his lips, then promptly disappearing. 'But you have to understand, it's one of my ways to relax.'

'Fine by me.' Kaoru lied, shrugging carelessly. Or what he hoped _looked_ carelessly.

'Kaoru, please.' Hikaru said, moving closer to him. 'You came here to talk to me, and now you're the one in the huff.'

'I'm not in a bloody _huff_.' Kaoru spat, and with that he stood up, grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled him up too.

'Look, let's just agree to get along for now.' Kaoru said venomously. 'So the host club doesn't suffer.'

Hikaru nodded faintly. Part of him could see where Kaoru was coming form, but the other part was upset and confused and crushed.

'Ok, and next time, please wake me up in the morning?' Kaoru walked away through the bushes, ignoring them snagging his trouser legs. Hikaru's fleeting smile appeared and disappeared again. It was just like Kaoru to hold on to something trivial and insignificant. Though right now, things so small could have all the significance in the world.

**Heyyysss! Hope you're all enjoying this! Well you know the routine…**

Yamashita Miharu xxx 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The remaining 5 members of the host club's eyes all shot towards the door when it creaked open. In the doorway stood the two Hiitachin twins. They looked like they had resolved their little spat. Haruhi contentedly smiled and went back to her book. Honey's eyes lit up and he leapt off of Mori, racing towards the two in the doorway. He leapt off of the ground onto the nearest one – Hikaru.

'Hikaru-chan!' He chimed tunefully. His bunny doll was tucked loosely under his arm. Hikaru smirked at him cheekily and stood him back on his feet. Honey dragged them off to the table on which sat his vast collection of sweets and cakes for the day.

Hikaru broke away from Honey's grip, and smiled. Honey returned this gesture. Hikaru strode over to Haruhi, and sat down next to her. She lowered her book and allowed the smile to creep across her face. She kissed him lightly on the tip of the nose.

'Glad to have you back to normal.' She smiled.

'Yeah.' Hikaru didn't let out the sigh that was building in his lungs. 'I guess it is.'

0000

Kaoru paused just after he passed through the large gate into the Hiitachin Mansion grounds. His eyes were transfixed to the figure sitting on the tree swing in the back garden, merely a dark silhouette in the dim light of the evening. Hikaru sat on the swing gently rocking backwards and forwards rhythmically, and Kaoru could just make out the smoke swirling around his head.

Hikaru dug the toes of his shoes into the soft grass, flicking up clumps of mud. He didn't notice Kaoru watching him until he had mounted the steps that lead up to the front doors. Before he could make a connection, Kaoru was inside the house. How long had he been watching him? Had he seen him smoking again? He knew how much Kaoru disapproved of him smoking, even if it was only on the odd occasion. Even when Kaoru denied hating it and acted like it was nothing big.

Hikaru sullenly stubbed the cigarette butt out with his shoe on the grass. He felt guilty in some way. He had betrayed his brother's trust. He let out a deep and exhausted sigh, and stormed round the back of the house to enter through the back door. He contemplated sleeping in one of the spare rooms. Kaoru was being unbelievably selfish after all, sulking about him and Haruhi. He was just jealous. But it was annoying nonetheless, and he was still being selfish.

Hikaru roughly shoved the door open, and it hit the back wall with a dull thud. He bent down and examined the wall to make sure there were no scuffs or dents, then stood up quickly and crashed right into Kaoru.

'What the _hell_!' Hikaru gasped, holding the part of his head that had made contact with Kaoru's jaw.

Kaoru scowled at him and spat frothy red saliva at his feet. He lifted an arm and wiped it harshly across his mouth. His blazer sleeve was streaked with blood.

Hikaru couldn't help but glance at Kaoru's mouth, and noticed the blood trickling in a delicate river from the line in his tongue that he had bitten, and by the looks of it, hard. He resisted the urge to touch his younger brother's face; to protect him, despite trying to hate him these last few days for being so damn selfish…

Kaoru, up until now, had been finding it hard to feel hate towards Hikaru, but now this clumsy act had just pushed him over the edge.

'For Christ's sake!' Kaoru shouted, a single droplet of blood flying out his mouth as he did so. It landed in Hikaru's face, who jumped and wiped it off swiftly. Kaoru touched his tongue, which had swollen at one side.

'Sorry.' Hikaru said flatly. He dodged past Kaoru and walked towards the stairs.

'Hikaru!' Kaoru shouted after him. His brother spun on his heel and walked back into the room. 'Seriously, what's wrong with you?'

'I told you the other day.' Hikaru said coldly. 'Don't make me explain it again.'

Kaoru touched his face again as if he was the only one hurt in the clash.

'And Hikaru?' Kaoru said, almost as if he were asking. Hikaru spun on his heel again, looking a little tired and standing hunched over like an overworked old man. He stared absently, waiting.

'Stay out of my way.' Kaoru said almost warningly. He grabbed the bottle of water he had come in to retrieve, and stormed out of the room, giving Hikaru another warning glare as he left.

Hikaru's exhausted and can't-be-bothered face suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with one of shock, panic and deepest regret. He should have apologised to Kaoru earlier for acting like he had a poker up his ass these last few days, then this little incident would just have been something to laugh about. Instead it had pushed Kaoru over the edge.

_What have I done?_

Hikaru sat in the second sitting room for about an hour, listening to Kaoru moving around upstairs. He could tell that he wouldn't have to move bedrooms any time soon. Kaoru had beaten him to it. After he heard the angry footsteps and the thumps of things being hastily knocked to the floor die out, Hikaru slinked upstairs and stood outside the twin's bedroom.

He could hear the TV booming in a guest room about 4 doors down. There must be some reason Kaoru had chosen a bedroom so close to theirs…

Yes. There was a reason alright. So he could come back easily to get stuff he had forgotten. It had nothing to do with Hikaru. He eased the door to the room open, and left it ajar. Just staring at the thin chink of light that was illuminating the dark blue carpet.

He entered the room and saw a few of Kaoru's drawers yanked open and emptied, not even bothering to close them again or pick up the things he had knocked over. These included a photo of the twins by the pool in one of their parent's holiday resort houses. Their hands were intertwined and they were both smiling, the sun shining off their red hair. One of Hikaru's favourite photos. It lay discarded on the floor, the glass cracked where Kaoru had stood on it in his haste. Seemingly with bare feet, as blood was dotted around and inside the cracks.

Hikaru closed the door with a distant thud, and dragged himself over to his bed. He fought a silent battle with his head. He wouldn't be sad about his fight with Kaoru, even if it was their first proper fight in about 16 years. After all Kaoru was the one who started this fight. He was the one who was being selfish and childish.

Hikaru collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow, the hot salty tears burning his exhausted face. He cried himself to sleep, to the fading sound of the TV a few doors down. He tried with all his will power to keep his sobbing quiet, so Kaoru didn't hear over the TV. Little did he know that Kaoru only had the TV up that loud for the same reason.

**Heys! I don't know but I think this chappie is the longest so far…hmmm **

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg thanks to my reviewers and I think ya'll are gonna love chappie 10 :P… (insert evil laugh here) (chokes) (quietly goes back to writing with head down…) **

**Chapter 8**

Hikaru's eyes shot open as he heard extremely loud rock music boom from the guest room four doors down. The twins shared a love of loud rock music, but this was too loud even for them. Kaoru was being so immature. It make Hikaru want to punch some sense into him. The walls seemed to vibrate.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom, only to stand on the alarm clock, which had obviously broken last night when Kaoru knocked it to the floor. It hadn't gone off and wasn't showing the time. Hikaru gasped when he saw himself in the mirror. His eyes had purple rings under them and were slightly red and puffy from his long crying session last night. He was also wearing his school uniform, with mud on his shoes and trousers. Every item of his clothing was creased horribly.

He growled angrily and went for a brief cold shower. He had spare shirts and trousers, but the blazer and tie…

Hikaru made a mental note to use some of Mummy and Daddy's money to buy _lots_ of school uniform articles.

He saw no point in drying his hair. As he pulled the dirty and crumpled blazer on, he realised that Kaoru would be wearing his blazer too, with the bloody sleeve.

With one saddened look at Kaoru's empty bed, he walked out of the room and slammed the door. He noticed Kaoru walking down the corridor with his uniform and bag on. Hikaru frowned to himself and shot down the stairs, tripping down the last three and re-kindling the sprained ankle that had occurred a couple of days ago. Kaoru made a scoffing noise when he noticed Hikaru lying there at the foot of the stairs, and strutted past without helping him up.

The host club was doomed, Hikaru thought.

0000

Haruhi's eyes snapped towards the doors as they creaked open. The Hitachiin twins burst through them and immediately stormed off to opposite ends of the room. She hoped to God that this was just another act like last time.

She got up and walked over to Hikaru, who was sitting in a corner. The furthest away corner from Kaoru's windowsill seat. Tamaki followed her.

'Please tell me what the hell is up with your uniform?' Haruhi said, her eyes scanning the awful sight.

'And please tell me this is just another act…' Tamaki said hopefully, awaiting the answer that he knew was already coming

'No.' Hikaru said, shooting a glare at Kaoru across the room that was so venomous, it almost seemed as though he were throwing knives at him with his eyes.

Kaoru averted his gaze even though he knew everyone was staring at him. He just frowned down at the people in the grounds. Stupid Hikaru. Selfish Hikaru. This would be the time to find out who the girls _really_ preferred.

**Hey! I know this chappie was really short compared to the others, but I just thought it was a good place to end a chapter **

Yamashita Miharu xxx 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Days passed. People were really starting to worry about the Hitachiin twins. Even their Mother was concerned that they slept in different rooms, used different bathrooms and used the kitchen at different times. She had given up trying to talk them into making up, as had the rest of the host club. They were big boys now, and could sort out their own problems. Only they were too damn stubborn to apologise to each other, and when two equally stubborn people get into a fight, it seems nothing can solve it.

0000

Hikaru walked slowly round the Hitachiin mansion after school. The tree swing sat empty, as always, waiting for him. Beckoning him over for a relaxing sit and a cigarette. He was disappointed in himself. Every day since the argument he had smoked at least two cigarettes a day, and it had been about ten days. Nevertheless, he sat down on the tree swing and pulled the lighter out of his pocket. After lighting the cigarette, he inhaled a deep and soothing breath. To tell the truth, he didn't actually like smoking all that much, it was just something to do.

After a few breaths, Hikaru was startled by the sound of crunching footsteps on the gravel driveway. Kaoru had the scowl on his face. The scowl that he had every day since the argument. He glanced at Hikaru, then at the cigarette in his hand, and scoffed. He stormed up the stairs and Hikaru was gripped with a feeling almost like hatred, but for himself.

Without thinking another thought, he stubbed the cigarette out on the grass hastily and raced after Kaoru. Ten days was long enough. Kaoru was almost at the front door. Hikaru was sure Kaoru could hear his thundering footsteps up the stairs, but he didn't turn round, or even slow down.

Hikaru grasped his brother's shoulder firmly and pulled him round to face him. Kaoru's frown deepened and he pulled his shoulder away, and prepared to walk back inside.

'Kaoru!' Hikaru shouted, jogging up a further couple of stairs. 'Please listen to me!'

'Why should I?' Kaoru said. 'Why not go and get Haruhi to listen to your problems?'

Hikaru let out an exasperated moan.

'Is this why you're in a mood with me?' Hikaru asked, not actually as surprised as he had sounded.

'I'm in a mood with you because you're in a mood with me!' Kaoru yelled at his brother, who stood no more than two metres away. Hikaru stood, processing the words Kaoru had just said.

'_What!_'Hikaru asked. Kaoru rolled his eyes and stormed up the final steps to the front door. Hikaru felt a determination creep around inside him. He leapt at Kaoru and caught the bottom of his blazer. He then lost his balance, and felt himself falling backwards as his foot slipped off the step. He forgot to let go of Kaoru.

'What the…!' Were the only words that escaped Kaoru's mouth before he went rolling backwards down the stairs with his brother under him, firmly attached to his jacket.

'Hikaru!' He screamed as they hit the gravel at the bottom. It was a mixture between anger and concern. He rolled off his brother as quick as he could. Hikaru lay groaning on the gravel, holding his stomach.

'What the hell did you do that for!' He screamed, kneeling next to his older brother and dusting some of the grey gravel dust from his own clothes. His voice softened when Hikaru didn't reply, but just lay moaning and holding his stomach. He curled himself up so his knees were close to his chest.

'Hikaru!' Kaoru's voice was now overcome with concern, almost fear. Hikaru looked up into his brother's eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

'I'm so sorry, Hikaru.' Kaoru breathed quietly, leaning further down to his brother.

'No.' Hikaru said, shifting his weight slightly, but flopping back down due to lack of energy and pulled muscles. 'I'm the one who is sorry. I've blocked you out.'

'But _I've_ been selfish.' Kaoru argued.

A weak smile crossed Hikaru's lips. Kaoru returned it.

'I've been selfish too.' Hikaru said. 'I was only thinking about myself. And I know I shouldn't smoke.'

Kaoru laughed as if it were such a stupid thing to say at a time like this. Kaoru pulled the packet of cigarettes and lighter from Hikaru's front pocket and studied them. He frowned as he peered inside the pack at the things. Hikaru took them out of his hand and threw them away, onto the grass near them.

Hikaru let out a groan and propped himself up on his hands. 'So was it the whole me-and-Haruhi thing that upset you?' he asked. Kaoru felt his insides churn. He wondered how to answer.

'Um…yeah I guess so.' He said, worrying at the grass with one finger.

'And I was mad at you for being mad at me.' Hikaru said. He accompanied this with an amused, brief laugh. 'So why weren't you ok with it?'

Kaoru waited several moments before answering.

'I guess I was jealous.' He said, half-heartedly shrugging. Hikaru kept his eyes fixed on his younger twin.

'Of who?' He asked, dragging his body closer to Kaoru.

Kaoru's attention was brought back to Hikaru like the crack of a whip. He tried desperately to read Hikaru's face. He feared doing something he may regret; that might mess up their relationship. It would be best to just keep quiet and keep their relationship on the level it was on now. Hikaru and the Host club didn't need to suffer any more. Kaoru realised he still hadn't answered.

Hikaru didn't ask the question again.

'You know recently I've been thinking something that…kinda scared me.' Hikaru said, forcing a brief laugh. Kaoru waited for the answer, almost afraid to breath.

'I've been thinking that…maybe I like Haruhi because she…looks kinda like a guy.' There was a moment's silence between them. Hikaru forced a laugh again. 'Stupid, right?'

Kaoru frowned. He didn't quite know how to answer this.

'So you're thinking you might be…like…gay?' Hikaru raised his eyebrows and looked as if he was a comical cartoon, deep in thought. He finally shrugged.

'Look at us.' Kaoru sniggered. 'We're not exactly the best with words sometimes.'

Hikaru's expression darkened. He suddenly leant forward. Kaoru thought for a fleeting moment that he felt his brother's lips brush his ear.

'That comes in handy sometimes.' He breathed into Kaoru's ear. 'Since we've never really had to use words.'

Before Kaoru knew what was happening, Hikaru had moved his mouth closer to Kaoru's and they were now locked in a gentle and soft kiss. Hikaru pulled back after a few seconds and stared at Kaoru, whose gaze was fixed on the grass. He felt his face flush slightly.

'What are you doing?' He asked Hikaru softly. He felt that the kiss had taken most of his breath and energy away from him.

Hikaru didn't answer, but leant forward again, this time resting his hand tenderly on the back of Kaoru's neck, stroking his hair as they kissed. Kaoru was still too stunned to have fully processed what was going on. He just knew he liked it, and for the first time in a long time, he felt whole.

Kaoru broke away from Hikaru, against his heart's will.

'You know I really am sorry.' He said quietly. 'For coming between you and Haruhi, for being selfish, for making you hate me…'

'I never hated you.' Hikaru shot in quickly.

'…Just…Sorry for everything.' Kaoru said. Hikaru smiled his cheeky grin that Kaoru had missed so much. He kissed his younger brother on the forehead.

'That's exactly what I wanted to hear.' He said, and after running a finger down the front of Kaoru's shirt, he leapt from the ground, his terrible injuries just disappearing. He grabbed his bag and jogged leisurely up the marble steps, disappearing into the mansion.

Kaoru sat on the grass, gobsmacked for a while, before smiling inside to himself, touching his lips, and following.

**Hey! Hope ya'll don't find this chappie too long…**

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The door to the bedroom creaked open. Kaoru stepped in gingerly, his head hung low and his arms folded protectively across his chest. Hikaru casually looked up from the CD case he was pretending to read.

'Yes?' He asked with an impish grin. Kaoru wanted to grin back, but he couldn't. He had been such an asshole.

'Can I move back in?' He asked timidly. Hikaru noticed the large bundle of crushed clothes and odd items behind him, sitting on the hall carpet. Hikaru nodded. Kaoru shoved all the stuff into the room and started scrabbling about, putting it all back in the correct drawers.

'Need any help?' Hikaru asked. Kaoru shook his head.

_Yes._ Hikaru thought. _It will be awkward for a while, but it'll quickly go back to the way it was._

'Oh. I'm also really sorry about the picture…' Kaoru's voice trailed off as he caught sight of it sitting on Hikaru's bedside table. The bloody and smashed glass had not yet been replaced.

'Were you really that mad?' Hikaru asked, picking up the photo frame.

'No!' Kaoru shouted, throwing himself onto his bed. 'I didn't mean it, honestly. I just dropped something, and when I lunged to pick it up…'

He brandished the palm of his right hand, which bore a couple of nasty gashes.

'I assumed you stood on it.' Hikaru said, his eyes fixed to his brother's injured hand. 'And how's the tongue, by the way? Sorry about that.'

'Oh it's fine. Looks better than your head.' Kaoru replied. Hikaru laughed. There was a small but dark purple bruise on his head, just where his hairline started.

Kaoru rolled over on his bed and rested his head on his arms. He watched the ceiling, as if it was going to do something interesting. Hikaru did the same.

They occasionally stole glances at each other, but quickly returned to looking at the ceiling.

'Do you think we should use words just now?' Kaoru asked quietly. Hikaru thought about what he might have meant.

'Don't know.' He said, sighing deeply.

Kaoru rolled onto his side and propped himself up to face Hikaru.

'Well…um…' Kaoru said. He very rarely stuttered or thought carefully on his words. 'Dya think we should talk about what happened earlier?'

Hikaru's stomach did the small flip that it had been doing increasingly often these days. He knew he shouldn't just shrug again. He propped himself up to face Kaoru.

'Maybe we should.' Hikaru said. 'It was wrong…'

'Yeah.' Kaoru said. 'It shouldn't have happened.'

'We were only seeing if I was gay though, right?'

'Yeah, sure. That's the only reason we did it.'

'Yeah…'

Their voices trailed into an awkward silence. They both felt reluctant to speak or breathe until the other one did first.

'Was it really that wrong?' Hikaru asked suddenly.

'Um…Well, yeah.' Kaoru said, holding Hikaru's gaze despite wanting to look away from shame and embarrassment.

'Why?' Hikaru asked.

'It just is, okay?!' Kaoru said, raising his voice. 'It just isn't right! People don't do that sort of thing with their…family…'

'But we're more than just family, Kaoru.' Hikaru said, smirking. 'We're best friends. We're two halves of a whole. We're _one_…'

He waited for Kaoru's reply.

'But we just shouldn't.' Kaoru almost whispered. 'We shouldn't screw things up.'

'Who says it's screwing things up?' Hikaru said, keeping very calm. It was only a matter of time. 'Who says it isn't making things better? I mean we'd finally be able to admit it…'

'There's nothing to admit.' Kaoru said in a matter-of-fact way. 'Let's forget it happened.'

'Denial.' Hikaru muttered under his breath.

'Shut up.' Kaoru said.

'Why should we do what the rest of the world wants us to do?' Hikaru said, his voice escalating. 'We've never lived by their rules! We've always been just the two of us, with our own rules!'

'I said shut up.' Kaoru said, staring at Hikaru.

Hikaru's eyes flitted downwards. Kaoru waited several seconds before continuing.

'Because we don't need to use words.'

Hikaru looked up from the floor, and was startled to see Kaoru right in his face; leaning _over _his face. His brother's weight was comforting, as was his warmth and scent. _It had only been a matter of time…_

'I knew you'd accept it sooner or later…' Hikaru whispered. Kaoru placed a firm finger over his brother's lips, and leant down to kiss him. Hikaru succumbed, allowing Kaoru's tongue to slip gently into his mouth.

Hikaru seized Kaoru's shirt. He realised they were still in their school uniform. His grip tightened, and he forcibly shifted Kaoru under him, switching their positions. Without thinking of the consequences of his actions, he started to undo Kaoru's shirt buttons, and without taking his shirt off properly, moved onto his trousers. Kaoru obliged, not putting up even a slight fight like Hikaru thought he would. Instead, to Hikaru's pleasure, he returned the favour of undressing him.

Kaoru felt a pleasurable throbbing sensation within him as Hikaru softly kissed his way down his chest.

'Slow down' Kaoru whispered, running his fingers through Hikaru's hair. 'We have all the time in the world…and I want it to last.'

Hikaru did as he was told, and slowed down, letting every little kiss sink in. He turned Kaoru over, and ran one finger down his back. Suddenly Kaoru wished he would hurry up and get it over with. Out of nervousness, he supposed, but the better part of him wanted Hikaru to take it slow, so he could allow his curiosity to be fulfilled.

They both felt a similar feeling – as if a candle that had been flickering for so long, and had finally burned out, was now re-ignited, and they were both basking in its brilliant warmth and glow.

0000

Kaoru nuzzled his head into Hikaru's neck, allowing his brother's scent to pass over him. He felt Hikaru's soft hair brush gently against his face, like lying in a bed of down. Hikaru smiled contently to himself, and wrapped a protective arm around his twin. He pulled Kaoru closer, and kissed his forehead.

They both studied the mess they had made of their room – the silk sheets were crumpled around their bodies, and their clothes scattered randomly around the carpet. They sniggered and lay further back in the bed, and let out a tired groan in unison, before embracing tighter and kissing again. They allowed their hands to wander over each other; explore. It was a curious feeling, touching each other in new ways, though they already knew every inch of the body. After all, they were identical.

Half way through a passionate kiss, A noise echoed through the large bedroom. It reverberated off the walls and seemed to pass through both sets of ears at least three times. Never had the sound of their bedroom door creaking open sounded so sinister.

The twin's mother and father stood in the doorway, mouths agape at the sight before them. Kaoru felt his stomach lurch as a violent shudder passed from Hikaru's body to his. The packet of cigarettes and lighter that had been clutched in Mrs Hitachiin's hands fell to the ground, uttering a tiny, distant thud on the fluffy carpet. Almost as distant as Hikaru's thoughts. He felt himself want to vomit, but was unable to. Out of disgust for himself, he supposed. He pulled away from Kaoru, but didn't make it to the edge of the bed before his room started to sway. Soon he felt himself being hauled into a swirling torrent of blackness, and for once, he was willing to go quietly.

**Hey! I know you probably want this chappie to be longer but…that seeme dlikea good place to cut it off Heehee the suspense!!! please R&R!! **

Yamashita Miharu xxx 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

**(Quite a short chappie!)**

Even Kaoru, who usually remained calm and collected when Hikaru was a panicking wreck, could not keep calm now. He lay silent and still for several seconds after the door had creaked closed. Their parents' slow footsteps faded away as they clumped downstairs in a zombie-like state.

Long after the footsteps had disappeared, Kaoru's brain switched into panic mode. He lunged across the bed at Hikaru, who lay half on the bed and half off, still unconscious. Kaoru dragged his brother to the en-suite bathroom, and lay him gently under the huge walk-in showers. He fiddled nervously with the handle until cold water cascaded over Hikaru's still body. After a few nerve-racking seconds, Hikaru thrashed to his side, putting his hands out onto the tiled floor to steady himself.

_Did that really just happen? _Hikaru prayed to God he had been dreaming, but when he looked up into the eyes of his brother, he knew it had been real. Aside from the fact they were both naked, Kaoru's eyes were riddled with fear and anxiousness. Hikaru supposed his own face looked the same, if not worse. The surging feeling he had before returned, only quicker and more violent. This time he managed to be sick. It seemed he couldn't stop for a long time. He was disgusted with himself. It was all his fault.

Kaoru got up. Not quickly or slowly. Just normally. He walked in a similar zombie-like state that they had seen in their parents. For a fleeting moment Hikaru felt like a rapist.

Kaoru disappeared into the bedroom, and reappeared with a bathrobe on, and a matching one draped over his arm. He thrust it onto the floor next to Hikaru, who must have looked utterly helpless, like he was the rape victim. But he wasn't. He was the _rapist_…

He was over his vomiting ordeal, and was in a different position, staring at the ground anaemically. Kaoru gathered several towels from the cupboard and put them on the floor next to the bathrobe, so Hikaru could clean himself up. As Kaoru left the room in his seemingly calmed state, Hikaru slowly pulled on the bathrobe, before collapsing onto the floor again in a silent and uncontrollable flood of tears.

0000

About half an hour later, Kaoru guessed, Hikaru emerged from the bathroom in his robe, the dirty towels in a laundry basket which he clutched in his arms. He tossed his head to one side to shift a clinging clump of wet hair. Kaoru lifted his head from the pillow it had been buried in to see Hikaru set the basket on the floor.

'Dear God.' Kaoru whispered, choking on his own words and tears. 'What have we _done_?'

'You mean what have I done.' Hikaru corrected, sitting on the floor next to his own bed as though he wasn't worthy to sit on the same level as his brother.

'No.' Kaoru said, sounding genuinely confused. 'We both did it.'

Hikaru shook his head and worried his thumbnail into the nail beds of his other fingers. 'Just imagining them sitting down there right now…talking about it…Oh God…'

'We have to leave our room sometime.' Kaoru said, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

'And what do you think will happen to us when we do?' Hikaru snapped defensively. 'They'll _kill_ us!' There was a paining silence before Hikaru continued. 'No. They'll kill _me_…'

Kaoru lifted his head quickly.

'How do you figure that out?' He asked. 'If you're going down I'm going down with you.'

Hikaru cringed. 'Could you please not use the expression 'Going down''…

Kaoru groaned exhaustedly, trying desperately to formulate a plan, but their parents had caught them at a bad moment. There had been no way to disguise it or quickly jump apart. It was hopeless.

'What about school?' Hikaru asked 'I don't know about you, but I won't be able to act normally around anyone, let alone look Haruhi in the eye anymore…'

His voice trailed off and he buried his face in his hands helplessly.

Kaoru checked the clock. Dinner in one hour. He wondered if his parents would call, or send a servant up. Or send a servant up to tell them they were being put up for adoption…separately.

'Well I know this.' Kaoru said, getting up and pulling Hikaru from the ground by the hand. 'Whatever happens, we stick together. Just like we always have.'

Hikaru straightened his previously hunched posture and stared at his brother's beautiful face. He weakly forced a rigid smile. He dipped his head.

'Agreed?' Kaoru asked, tipping Hikaru's chin back up with his finger. He held his older twin's gaze.

'Agreed.' Hikaru replied.

Hey! Hope you're liking it! I think the next couple of chappies to come (and the last one) are/were my best. Well the next couple to come aren't my best, but they're quite…how do I put this… 'Tug-at-Your-Heartstrings' :P

BYE!

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hikaru and Kaoru sat at opposite ends of Kaoru's bed, playing cards. It was half past ten, and they hadn't been down for dinner, which was served at eight. Partly because they hadn't been called, but mostly out of fear and embarrassment. Hikaru felt a seething sensation whenever he thought about his parents sitting downstairs.

'We have to go see what's going to happen some time.' Kaoru said. Hikaru threw down the cards he was holding onto the bed.

'No.' he said firmly.

'Well we have to eat.' Kaoru said again, sorting the cards. Hikaru stayed silent for a while.

'I suppose.' He said, sighing. He squeezed his eyes together and pinched the top of his nose. He was frustrated and felt guilty. He had brainwashed and manipulated Kaoru.

'We'll go down tomorrow morning.' Hikaru said. 'For breakfast.'

Kaoru nodded in agreement. 'In the mean time.' He said. He pulled a couple of bags of crisps from his bag and tossed one to Kaoru, opened his and started munching loudly.

0000

'Ready?' Kaoru asked, smiling. Hikaru felt it was strange his younger brother was comforting him, and that Kaoru was the calmer one of the two.

'Ready.' Hikaru said back. He reached forward for the door handle, and pulled it open. Once on the other side, he waited tensely for Kaoru, who pulled the door shut with a heavy thud. He came up to Hikaru's right hand side. A maid stood in a doorway down the hall, putting fresh towels in one of the guest bathrooms.

'Young masters!' She addressed them. They waited impatiently for her to jog over. 'Your parents want to see you. They're waiting downstairs just now.'

_As if we didn't know that… _Hikaru thought rigidly. Pyjama clad, the boys started the climb down the stairs.

Kaoru pitied the maid. She obviously had no idea why they were being called after, shown by the smile on her face; the one she always had. Or maybe she did know, and had forcibly plastered it on.

Hikaru had images in his head of their parents sitting side by side on the sofa. Their eyes burning…their stare piercing. They would be squeezing each other's hands right now as they listened to the steadily loudening footsteps descending the stairs, getting louder and louder…closer and closer…

'You ok?' Kaoru asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. The palm's sweat told him that Kaoru was not as calm as he appeared. This was unnerving, but at the same time comforting to know that he wasn't the only nervous one. He nodded and smiled nervously. He wished Kaoru would take his hand off his shoulder, which he did after several seconds.

Kaoru hoped he was coming across as calm. His heart thumped against his ribcage so violently he thought they would shatter, and the shards of broken bone would pierce his heart. He took Hikaru's hand and placed it over the sitting room doorknob, then placed his own hand over Hikaru's. They were going through it all together. The door creaked as it opened.

Their dad flashed them a glare that neither of the boys had seen before, but their mother just stared at the floor. She didn't even look up.

'Sit, boys.' He said firmly. They obliged quietly, taking a seat together on the sofa opposite the one their parents sat on.

Hikaru nervously clicked his nails together. Kaoru resisted the urge to wrap a protective arm around him, to prevent him from fainting. Or maybe that would trigger it. Instead he dug his nails into the palms of his hands. The awkward silence hung in the air like a thick, heavy blanket. The twins felt their breath diffuse from their lungs, not being replaced by more.

'You wanted to see us?' Kaoru asked calmly, as if it were to ask the boys what they wanted for breakfast. Hikaru was shocked. All he could do was stare at the floor, eyes wide, in disbelief.

'You speak as though you don't know why we wanted to see you.' Their father said.

'Well truthfully,' Kaoru began. 'And with all due respect, you speak as if you don't either.'

Hikaru and the twin's father stared at Kaoru in awe. Neither of the boys had ever spoken irrespectively towards their parents. Apparently Mr Hitachiin was so un-used to it, he didn't know how to react. He suddenly lunged from the couch and took a few large steps over to the opposite one. He loomed up over the boys like a mythical beast, his face as red as their hair. His frown deepened. Their mother still hadn't moved.

'You think this is funny?' He asked calmly. His gaze darted angrily between the two boys. Neither one replied.

'You think what you two did was _normal_?!' He screamed. 'There are _names_ for people like that!'

'You can't prove we did anything, technically.' Kaoru said flatly. Hikaru cringed and prayed for Kaoru's mouth to magically glue itself shut.

Suddenly Mr Hitachiin lashed out, a look of fury and disgust on his face. He smacked Kaoru square on the side of the face for his insolence. He went flying backwards and flopped to the right hand side.

Hikaru leapt to attention. 'Kaoru!!!' He screamed. He looked up at his father. 'What have you done?!' His father turned his attention to Hikaru and grasped his pyjama shirt firmly between his strong fingers. Hikaru knew he deserved what was coming. He flinched and waited for the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Kaoru kneeling on the floor, his hands cupped uselessly around his dad's fist. Hikaru squeezed his eyes tight shut in desperation. He knew it was useless.

'Please, dad…' Hikaru pleaded quietly, his eyes fixed upon his poor brother. He looked disgusted. He kicked Kaoru in the gut so he creased onto the floor, doubled over in a heap. Hikaru received a sharp blow to the side of his head, at his left temple. He didn't fall over right away, but felt the familiar dizzy sensation and flopped back onto the sofa. His eyes once again fluttered to Kaoru, lying on the floor. He knew Kaoru's nose and lip were probably burst open.

'You are the eldest, Hikaru!' His dad screamed. 'What were you doing?!'

Hikaru could have answered back, but he knew the question was hypothetical.

'Mum…' He moaned. She only spared him a passing glance, before returning her gaze to the floor. It was the kind of look a mother wolf gives a cub she has rejected, before leaving it to either freeze to death or be eaten alive by the other wolves.

'You both need to be taught a lesson.' Their dad spat. 'You, Hikaru.' He said. Hikaru forced his head upwards and tried to focus his gaze, which was blurry. 'You are the oldest, and so you will be the one who is leaving. Your flight leaves in three hours. Get your suitcases packed. Now.'

'Leaving?! Three hours?! Where to?!'

'You don't need to know that!!!' Mr Hitachiin roared. 'I ask the questions!!!'

Hikaru's mind was in a blur. He flopped off the couch and shook Kaoru gently.

'Get away from him this instant…'

Their mother finally spoke. Hikaru obeyed. He didn't leave, but just stood up.

'Go and pack. Now.' Their father said. A million questions buzzed through Hikaru's head. He felt numb all over.

'He's not going anywhere.' Kaoru's distant voice came from the floor. He was ignored. Hikaru defiantly grabbed his arms and heaved him upwards, dragging him out of the room. Their dad didn't try to stop them. He just watched in disgust.

Yo! Well…You know the routine :P The heartstrings are being gently plucked just now :P 

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG omg omg thank you SO MUCH to my reviewers!!! XDXDXDXD **

**A/N I feel I owe an explanation to the readers/reviewers who felt the twin's parents were OOC compared to the manga, and how the whole violent chappie was…well…over violent **

**Firstly, I haven't read the manga (BUT I NEED TO!!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!) ok so that's on my to do list…anyway in the anime their parents don't play big parts, so I decided to tweak them. They were probably normal, but just went a bit AAAAHHHH!!! OO **

**Secondly, Japan is a country big on success and perfection, (like if you make mistakes in life, the honourable thing to do is commit suicide, and the huge pressure on younger siblings to exceed their elder siblings e.g Kyouya) so when something so…weird…happened their perfectionist parents were shocked and distraught (well that's how I made it anyways lol) **

**And PS – if their parents are as nice and laid back and kind as **innocentangel** said they were are in the manga (which I hopefully am going to get and read SOON!) then I'll be so happy!!! Hitachiin twins forever!!!**

Chapter 13

'Jesus…' Kaoru whispered to himself, leering at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His lip was swollen and burst, to match his previous tongue injury. His nose was also bleeding and tender. Hikaru had a small cut on the side of his head – sitting neatly on top of a rather generous lump caused by their father's wedding ring. It had been the first thing he had seen on coming round. Kaoru jumped when he heard thumps and rustling in the twin's room.

Hikaru fought back angry tears, forcing clothes into a suitcase.

'Hikaru!' Kaoru shouted. 'I thought we agreed you weren't going!'

'I have to, Kaoru.' He said. 'Think logically.'

'I _never_ think logically!' Kaoru shouted back.

'You should start.' Hikaru said plainly. He zipped up the suitcase. 'KURU!' he yelled. Immediately a small servant appeared in the doorway and briskly and silently moved the suitcase out of the room. Hikaru prepared to follow.

'Hikaru please!' Kaoru pleaded. He grasped his brother's arm and pulled him away from the doorway. 'What about school? Haruhi? The Host Club? _Me_?!'

His grip seemed to tighten on the last word. Hikaru noticed that his eyes were pleading as well as his voice.

'Please…' Kaoru repeated calmer.

'I can't stay.' Hikaru said. 'You know I can't. Just let dad get this out his system. In a week tops, he'll bring me back.' Hikaru's words were more to comfort himself than his brother.

Kaoru flipped. Hikaru found it almost amusing at their complete role-reversal all of a sudden.

'A week?!' Kaoru screeched hysterically. 'We haven't spent more than a _day_ apart since….forever!!!'

Hikaru grasped Kaoru's wrist and prised his grip loose.

'You can come to the airport with me. Mum and Dad are coming and they wont leave you here alone.'

Kaoru breathed out with an attitude as if to say 'What the hell's the difference?'

'Listen.' Hikaru said, placing firm but comforting hands on his brother's shoulders. Kaoru prepared himself for a lecture. Hikaru continued. 'I won't get to do this at the airport, so I'm doing it now.'

Hikaru cupped Kaoru's chin in his hands and pulled his face closer, before kissing him softly for several seconds and gently biting his bottom lip. When he broke away, he saw Kaoru was crying.

'Let's go.' Hikaru said. He defiantly grabbed Kaoru's hand and they walked down the stairs together, hand in hand, their roles completely switched from the way they were an hour ago.

0000

The car ride to the airport was awkward and depressing. The two boys sat on one side of the limo, their parents on the other, averting their gaze. When they were sure their parents weren't watching, the brother's squeezed each other's hands.

0000

The servant named Kuru dragged Hikaru's 3 suitcases to the small private jet, owned by Mr Hitachiin. Hikaru was being shipped off to one of the family's old holiday resort homes in Hokkaido, approximately 2,480 km from Tokyo. It was now owned by a family that knew Mr Hitachiin. It would be a one and a half hour flight. Their parents stood outside the limo and watched Hikaru walk up to the plane.

Kaoru followed him half way, and their parents made no attempt to stop him, but their father kept a wary halk-eye on them.

'We'll phone each other and email every day, right?' Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded, trying to keep up his brave face whilst actually dying inside. He wasn't sure if what he had said about his dad getting over it in a week was true, but at least it would comfort his brother.

'Master Hitachiin?' The pilot, a family friend named Mr Kazuko, asked. 'We're ready to leave now.'

There was an invisible dam behind Hikaru's eyes, and it was thinning. Cracks were beginning to appear.

'You'd better go.' Kaoru said. He embraced his brother, and wanted to stay like that forever…

'Come, Kaoru.' Their father's stern voice called. He didn't obey. Instead he stayed standing there on the tarmac in silence, watching Hikaru board the plane. Immediately after the door was closed, Hikaru's face appeared at one of the small plane windows. He pressed his hand against the glass.

'Come, Kaoru!' Their father shouted again. He still ignored it. The twin's both forced a smile at each other.

The plane's engines started to rumble to life as it sped along the runway, before taking off. Hikaru silently watched Kaoru's figure, crumpled on the ground, grow smaller and smaller. Soon the limo was ant sized, and it had disappeared below the clouds before Hikaru had the chance to watch it drive away. He put his headphones into his ears as he started to feel the familiar anger and disgust for himself. He turned on his rock music obscenely loud, to drown out the noise of his crying. The dam behind his eyes exploded, allowing tears to rampage forth like an angry, uncontrollable waterfall. As the flight wore on, his crying turned into hysterical wailing. Hikaru leant forward over his arms, burying his face and letting out all the frustration.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, or how long he slept for, but his dreams were the most vivid he'd had in years. All in dull blacks, browns and greys, they were all about Kaoru. His other half. The half that was now so far away. Whether they were lots of small dreams or a couple of long ones, he didn't know. Hikaru just knew that when he woke up, he felt so depressed it was almost suicidal. An enormous black emptiness had created a vacuum within him, and it was getting bigger and bigger, not allowing him room to think about anything else, and with no intention of stopping.

**Hey! Hope you liked this chappie and um…sorry it was so short!!! I just love to torture all of you :P XD!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for making you all wait so long **

Chapter 14

Hikaru felt a sudden surge of dizziness when his foot hit the firm tarmac of Hokkaido airport. The flight had been smooth and gentle, with clear blue, cloudless skies – quite the contrast to Hikaru's mind.

The first sight that he set eyes on was a group of people waiting for him, staring right back. He noticed that 3 were servants. They walked up to the plane and unloaded his suitcases. The other 2, a large and scary looking man in his thirties with black hair and a woman about the same age but pretty and with short brown hair beckoned him over. The woman looked like a kind-hearted children's nanny. He held his head up high and walked over, hoping he looked more confident than he felt.

'Hello.' The woman said. A warm smile crossed her lips. 'Hitachiin Hikaru, I assume?' She said, looking him up and down as if she were going to take his measurements and tailor his clothes. The woman continued when Hikaru nodded.

'Well, pleased to meet you. I'm Kazuko Hana. You can just call me Hana.' She smiled again. Hikaru tried to return it, but he couldn't help himself glancing at the burly-built bodyguard looking man next to her. She gave a hearty chuckle. 'That's Urundai Ekati. His bark is worse than his bite.' Hikaru wasn't convinced. 'Right Eka-chan?' For a fleeting moment, the pair reminded Hikaru of Mori and Honey senpai. He felt a painful pang in his chest. Ekati gave Hana a glare, and walked ahead towards the car.

'I think I'll stick to calling him Urundai-kun…' Hikaru said nervously. Hana chuckled again.

0000

Even in the limo ride to the house, Ekati was silent. Hana chatted animatedly to Hikaru about his 'learning and study timetable' for the best part of the journey. Hikaru stared at the floor.

0000

The servants took Hikaru's bags up to the house. It looked smaller than Hikaru remembered it. It only had three bathrooms, and one guest bedroom. Normally, before the Hitachiin's had sold the house to this odd couple, Hikaru recalled there were four bedrooms. He wondered what they had done with the other ones. He suddenly imagined Haruhi muttering 'damn rich bastards' and the painful pang returned.

Hikaru, Hana and Ekati reached the stairs to the house. On entering the entrance hall, Hikaru noticed that the décor had completely changed. He amusedly wondered if they had re-plastered the hold in one of the bedroom walls that he and Kaoru had dug one holiday with spoons. It had taken them the best part of 5 hours.

_Kaoru…_

Ignoring the sickening feeling in his gut, Hikaru followed Hana along the corridor to the sitting room.

Suddenly the door to the downstairs bathroom swung open, and someone stepped out, flicking their hair. They gasped when they saw Hikaru and Hana standing there.

A beautiful girl about Hikaru's age stood there in front of them, wrapped in a towel in which she grasped on to for dear life. Her brown, medium length hair was plastered to her face and neck. She was breathing like she was running from a knife-wielding psychopath. Delicate beads of water rolled over her flawless skin, over the top of her breasts, and sank into the towel. Hikaru's face flushed bright scarlet.

'I'm so sorry!!!' He yelled. He raced quickly past her, only to slip on the puddle of water she had dripped onto the tiled floor. Hikaru went flying backwards and cracked his head off the tiles. He reached up, swearing under his breath, then awkwardly realised that the way he was lying – face up on the tiles – gave him a perfect view up the girl's towel. He screamed again and curled into a ball on the floor on his side.

'Hikaru!' Hana yelled. The girl disappeared up the stairs. Ekati passed her, not paying her more than a second's unfazed glance, then continued on his way. Hikaru felt Hana's hand on the back of his head, but only faintly. By the expression on her face, he knew it was bleeding.

_Oh crap_. He thought. _Just what I need_ – _more embarrassment and more injuries_.

'Ekati!' Hana yelled. The man walked over with a small white first aid kit. He started tending to Hikaru's head, without uttering one word to him.

'Nothing to worry about' He said. It was the first time Hikaru had heard him speak. His voice was deep and demonic. 'Just a cut.' He soaked a piece of cloth in some clear liquid and pressed it to Hikaru's head. It stung like his skin stripped body had been stuck in a vat of salt. He shouted out in pain. 'Shut up.' Ekati said bluntly. 'All for your own good.' After tending to him for a while, Ekati got up and walked towards the closet, muttering about a mop.

Hana helped Hikaru up.

'Are you ok to walk?' She asked, holding his arms to steady him. He nodded. 'And ok to find your room? It's upstairs, second to the right?' He nodded again, and walked upstairs in a daze.

Did that girl live here? He asked himself. Well, he'd take care not to walk into her room. After finding the second on the right, Hikaru knocked just incase. There was no answer.

As he entered the room, Hikaru was hit with a mixture of emotions and memories. This room hadn't been redecorated. There was still a soda stain on the floor from where he and Kaoru had spilled it in a play-fight. The curtains were still snipped with scissors at the corners.

_God knows why we did that… _Hikaru said to himself.

There was even the same double bed that there used to be, but now, Hikaru was to sleep in it alone.

After carefully closing the door, Hikaru collapsed onto the bed and buried his face into the side Kaoru used to sleep on, soaking the pillow in heartbroken tears.

**Hey…meh don't really have anything to say (sigh) **

**Byeeee**

**Yamashita Miharu x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all my reviewers!!! XD kyaaaa! And just so you all know, I have mapped out the whole story. I'm on chapter 25 right now, and let me tell you, some…interesting…things happen in this weird and wonderful fic. Yeah, that's right. I know how it's going to end. And how every character changes and develops relationships with other characters…and I know everyone's secrets…Haha. You'll all have to wait in suspense to find out how everything develops. muahahaha!**

**Ok, I'll be nice…I'll tell you that you'll find the next chapter very amusing. hehe**

Chapter 15

'Hikaru?' Hana's soothing and comforting voice came from the other side of the door. Hikaru quickly wiped tears from his eyes.

'Come in.' He said, trying to make it look as though he was just tired. Hana apparently didn't notice.

'I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Risu. I thought she was away with her school, but apparently not. What a bad mother, eh?'

'Mother?!' Hikaru screamed. Hana looked surprised. 'She's your…your…daughter? She doesn't look like either of you…'

'Either of us?' Hana asked, sounding genuinely puzzled. Her face suddenly sparked some un-recognised emotion. A mixture between horror and amusement, if possible.

'Ekati-chan? Oh god no!' She exclaimed. She laughed. 'No, no.' She smiled again. 'Eka-chan and I are almost like brother and sister. Friends. Business partners.' Hikaru smiled slightly. 'And Risu's dad passed away when she was four.' Hikaru perked up.

'I'm so sorry.' He said. 'I didn't know…'

'It's alright, dear.' Hana said caringly. She laid a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. 'Need help unpacking your bags?' Hikaru shook his head.

'Well since I thought she'd be away, I didn't tell your parents about Risu either.' Hana sighed. 'Oh well. No matter.'

Hikaru was relieved. She obviously didn't know _why_ he was here, then. He didn't blame his dad for not talking about it. Most people would do anything for a generous amount of money without asking questions.

'You'll start your home schooling schedule tomorrow at 10.' She smiled.

'Is…are you going to be my tutor?' Hikaru asked.

'You really mean is Ekati going to be your tutor, right?' Hikaru smirked and nodded.

'He does Japanese, English, maths and physics. I teach P.E, chemistry, history and geography.'

Hikaru nodded.

'And private tutoring can be done by either.' Again with the comforting smile. Risu's face did resemble hers. The same perfect shape. He didn't get a chance to see Risu's eyes, as he averted his gaze after staring briefly at her body, then he fell. He wondered if her eyes were the same swirling chocolate brown colour as her mother's.

'Well, I'll leave you to unpack.' Hana said. 'And I'll put on some dinner.'

Hikaru smiled and thanked her. As she left, he wondered if they were as low class as Haruhi. He didn't mean that in a bad way, just that they obviously weren't well off – like Haruhi and her dad. He didn't mind eating commoner food off a commoner table. There was something comforting in it.

He let out a sigh and unzipped his first suitcase.

0000

'Hikaru!' A voice called. Hikaru sat up suddenly. He panicked when Kaoru wasn't beside him, then realised where he was. His spirits suddenly dropped again. He must have fallen asleep during unpacking.

'Just a second!' He called back to Hana. He dug through his clothes until he found his laptop, and fumbled with the wires to plug it in. Now all he had to do was wait for the emails.

Hikaru sat at the edge of the table, with Hana at one end and Ekati at the other. Risu hadn't come downstairs, and Hikaru was glad. He quietly ate his ootori. Every few seconds he thought about what Kaoru was doing at that moment. If he was constantly thinking of Hikaru the same way he was.

'Where's Risu?' Ekati asked in that menacing voice of his. Hana shot him a look.

'Ah.' He said. He uttered a few brief spurts of laughter.

'Hikaru, would you help me with the dishes please?' Hana asked. Hikaru wanted to laugh. He had never done dishes before, but this family obviously didn't have servants. They must have been his dad's, and had left to fly back to the Hitachiin mansion after seeing Hikaru settled in.

'Yeah, sure.' He smiled.

'Good, good.' Hana said, grabbing Ekati's plate from under him. He defensively took hold of his un-finished glass of wine.

'I'll just leave this aside for Risu to heat up when she gets hungry.' Hana sat some of the food on a plate and left it in the middle of the table. Hikaru gathered his plate and glass and took them to the kitchen sink.

He watched Hana with curiosity and amusement. She wore the rubber gloves that the servants wore, and washed the plates the same way. He wondered if commoners were born with the knowledge of how to wash dishes.

Hikaru put on a pair of the gloves and started helping Hana. Ekati sat at the table watching them, still drinking his wine in small sips.

After washing several dishes, Hikaru dried them and asked where they were kept.

'The glasses are kept in that cupboard above your head, and the plates and bowls are kept in the cupboard over there.' Hana waved a hand in it's general direction. 'And cutlery is in that drawer beside you.'

Hikaru put away the glasses first, then went to put the plates away.

As he turned sharply, he felt himself crash into someone. 'Oh god…not again…' He thought. A plate fell from the top of the stack as Hikaru stumbled, trying desperately to stay on his feet this time. He flinched, waiting for the loud crash, but it never came. The person he had crashed into was crouched on the floor, holding the plate centimetres from the hard tiles.

'Wow…' He thought. 'She must be bloody fast…'

As soon as Risu stood up and raised her head, Hikaru was paralysed by the sight of her eyes. They were piercing green, far from the image of warm chocolate brown Hikaru had imagined, but they were spellbinding.

'Sorry.' Risu said. Her voice gently washed over Hikaru and caressed his ears. He could smell her perfume, and it was intoxicating.

'We really should stop running into each other like this.' She smiled that familiar mother/daughter smile, that made Hikaru feel instantly at ease in her presence.

'So are you going to put these plates away?' She asked, smiling again.

Hikaru was nervous once again. He muttered something and raced over to the cupboard with his head down. Risu walked over to the plate of food on the table, which was now cold. She brushed shoulders with Hikaru on the way over to the microwave, and Hikaru thought he might faint. She looked at the way he was walking around and giggled. She shook her head and the giggling tapered into a smile.

0000

Hikaru knelt on the edge of the bed, looking out at the deep blue sky. He wondered if his father had confiscated Kaoru's phone and laptop.

Suddenly, his laptop beeped. Hikaru leapt off the bed and grabbed it. Before he reached it, it beeped again. He sat back on the bed with the computer in his lap. The first message was from Haruhi.

'_Hope they don't treat you badly out in Hokkaido. Just kidding. Kaoru told us all about it. Congratulations! Well, missing you already. School tomorrow without you will be weird. See you soon,_

_Haruhi xxx'_

What had Kaoru told them all? He opened the other email. Sure enough, it was from Kaoru. Hikaru let out a relieved sigh.

'Hey! I miss you already. So much. Yeah, I cut right to the point. I heard dad say your getting home schooled. Weird. Ha. I fed everyone at the Host Club a rather impressive line that you were out there on a pre-college education programme, and you were specially selected. Only one place was available, unfortunately. Impressive, huh?'

Hikaru smirked at the idea. Yep, same old Kaoru.

'Well, Haruhi said she's email you too, so look out for it. Hope the food's ok – and the people are nice. But man, having crappy food would suck. I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow. It'll be so depressing without you, and the Host Club will no doubt lose money over the forced destruction of our 'brotherly love' act.'

Hikaru felt tears start to caress his cheeks. He guessed that hearing Kaoru's voice on the phone would have been too much. He would probably spontaneously combust. He read on.

'I mean it Hikaru. I really, really miss you. Seeing your empty bed after dinner tonight made me cry. I just couldn't stop. I hope you come back sooner, rather than later. See ya soon (hopefully)

Love Kaoru xxx' 

Hikaru smiled amidst his tears. Kaoru never put 'love' or 'xxx'. This must really be getting to him, too. Hikaru opened a new email and began typing.

'_Dear Kaoru…_

_I miss you so much, too. And yeah – that lie was pretty cool. Business trip? Ha! Remember the house we dug a hole in one of the walls? It's that one. It's been bought by a woman and her friend, and the woman's daughter. She looks about 16. Pretty eyes and hair. I was unfortunate enough to crash into her today. And that was only after I'd seen her in a towel. Oh yeah, then I cracked my head on the tiled floor. But I'm sure things will get better tomorrow. Tell everyone I said I miss them. Though not as much as I miss you, Kaoru. And I really mean that. Can't think of any words to sign off with. _

_Love Hikaru xxxx_

_p.s – The extra kiss at the end is special._'

He wasn't sure if this was inappropriate, and contemplated deleting it incase their dad intervened, but he didn't care. he kept it, and clicked the send button, saving a copy for future reference.

Just as Hikaru was closing the laptop lid, he was startled by a knock at the door.

'Come in.' He said, wiping the tears away. He expected Hana to come in, but was startled to see Risu standing in the doorway. She closed the door behind her and leant against the wall.

'What is it?' Hikaru asked, hoping he didn't seem over-defensive.

'Hikaru, isn't it?' He nodded. 'Yeah. I'm sure my mum's told you – I'm Risu.' He nodded again. He desperately tried to keep his eyes on her face, but she was wearing the cutest pink top Hikaru had ever seen…

'…And I'm sorry about our first meeting.' She said, blushing slightly and nervously scratching her arm. 'My mum thought I'd be away, so she didn't mention that you were coming.'

'Or to me about you.' Hikaru said, smiling as best he could and trying not to stare at her, but she kept looking away so his eyes tended to wander.

'Well, this was just so we weren't all…awkward…in future, ok?'

Hikaru firmly nodded.

'And I'll try not to crash into you any more. Sorry. I'm not shy, I just might have come across that way at first.'

'can't blame you.' He said. She smiled briefly and left, the door clicking shut again behind her.

Hikaru let out another deep sigh and rolled back over to the window side of the bed, and continued to stare at the stars. They all seemed to be watching him back. Some cried, their tears glistening. Some winked, and some just sat and sparkled prettily, with no idea of what they were feeling.

**Yo! Hope you like the chappie…and I've written a oneshot KaoruxTamaki that I find rather amusing, so I might post it later and I hope some of you read it! **

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to all my reviewers and I really need you to R&R this one. I need to know if I did it ok or not…:P

I still haven't been able to type up my one shot uu but I will soon….hopefully…

**Chapter 16**

Hikaru felt the warm sand under his body. He had no idea what he was doing at the beach, but decided that since he was here, he might as well watch the sun rise.

Just as he was starting to relax, he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. He jumped slightly. The figure of Risu crawled playfully around him and sat on the sand next to him, giggling. Her hair swayed gently in the warm breeze, it's scent washing over Hikaru.

'You're so jumpy.' She smiled. Hikaru smiled back as best he could. She was wearing a tiny bikini, that barely covered her.

Suddenly, Haruhi appeared to Hikaru's right hand side. She had the same playful expression on her face and was wearing an equally tiny bikini.

'Haruhi?' Hikaru asked. He watched the two girls, who were studying him, giggling in turn. Haruhi crawled over to Risu, and started kissing her neck. Risu responded by laying a hand on Haruhi's leg. She pulled away and kissed Haruhi on the lips. As their kissing got steadily more passionate, and he watched their tongues intertwine, Hikaru felt himself get warmer.

'Are you cold, Hikaru?' A familiar voice asked him. Kaoru knelt on the sand next to Hikaru now, watching him with an impish grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

'No…' Hikaru said, choking on his words.

'That's a shame.' Risu said teasingly, having broken away from Haruhi. She crawled closer.

'…Because we were going to offer to warm you up.' Haruhi finished, also crawling closer.

They came up on either side of Hikaru. Kaoru just watched as they nibbled on one of his twin's ears each. They giggled again. Haruhi kissed his chest, and Risu tenderly stroked his arm and leg, before positioning herself on top of him. She knelt over him, with one leg on either side. She bent down, and her warm chest rubbed against Hikaru's. He was getting more and more flustered by the second. She started kissing him passionately. She gently bit his lower lip teasingly, and slowly massaged his tongue with hers.

'_Oh God…' _Hikaru thought as he lay in the sand, powerless.

He jumped again as he felt Haruhi slip his shorts off and he heard the familiar giggle. She ran her hand slowly up his leg.

'So jumpy…' Risu said softly. Hikaru's eyes wandered over her body. They widened when Haruhi pulled the string of Risu's bikini top, causing it to fall off. Risu returned the favour.

The giggling was starting to sting Hikaru's ears. The two half naked girls continued touching him. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. He couldn't move either.

'Just relax.' The two girls said in unison, both leaning forward and kissing his cheeks. He felt their breasts press against his bare skin, and his face flushed scarlet.

'Hey.' A voice said. Kaoru, who had been sitting quietly for the last couple of minutes, crawled forward. 'He's mine.'

The two girls smirked at each other, then at Kaoru, and backed off of Hikaru.

'Kaoru…' Hikaru almost choked again. Kaoru pressed a firm finger to his twin's lips.

'Sh…' He said, holding Hikaru's gaze. 'Just relax.' He started to touch him tenderly. Hikaru moaned half in protest, half in pleasure as Kaoru's hand ran over him several times. He bent down to kiss him. Just as their lips met, Hikaru was suddenly able to move again.

He sat up quickly in his bed, but flopped back down again when he felt the persistent aching in his groin.

'Damn…' He managed. He then uttered a small, helpless sounding groan as he came. He breathed heavily for several seconds, before cleaning himself up.

The clock read 8:32 am. Hana would probably be coming to wake him up soon. He sighed. Thankfully, the bedcloth was clean. He swiftly got changed, shoving his dirty pyjamas in a crushed ball into one of his suitcases. He never usually had dreams that ended like this.

'_It must be the new surroundings'_ Hikaru thought to himself. _'Unsettling me.'_

Risu flashed into his head, and he shoved her out again. His face was flushed and hot.

'Damn…' He said again for a few reasons. How was he going to concentrate on any work if Risu was wandering round the house all day, and wandering round Hikaru's mind in a tiny bikini…

Hikaru shivered and rubbed his head. A dull pounding had started, and was working it's way up to being a full-blown headache, he knew. He thanked God that Hana hadn't been in his dream. Probably because he saw her as a mother or sisterly figure.

'_Well, Kaoru is your brother…' _A faint and irritating voice said to him. He ignored it.

Hana's body was nice enough, though. Which meant she must have been fairly young when she had Risu…

Disgusted with himself for thinking about Hana's body, Hikaru shook his head and flopped back onto the bed. His headache increased.

**Hey! I knew I wanted to do a chapter like this, but I didn't quite know how to do it, and eventually I just came up with this. I never know if I write these kind of chappies right, so please let me know, cause I hate it when they are just totally bad and leave nothing to the imagination…I hope mine isn't like that! And I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter…the comp was effing up, so it wouldn't let me OO docchimichi, please review **

**bye! **

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, I know most of you guys are really unhappy about the idea of Hikaru with an OC, but don't worry. I can't tell you without giving away the story, and that would suck, so just trust me… You will NOT be disappointed at the end of the story :P heehee**

**Chapter 17**

Hikaru wandered out of his room after he was sure his headache would allow him to walk, and that there was no-one else awake yet. By this he meant that Risu wouldn't be wandering around, or Ekati in his underwear…

He shivered. There were no robes to wear, so he waited for the shiver to pass over his shirtless body, before venturing further into the hallway. The bathroom was just down that hall…

As he began to make his way past the stairs, someone came running up them, right into him.

_Three guesses who_… Hikaru thought, clenching his teeth.

Risu apologised a few times, before bending over to pick up the towels she had dropped. As she bent over Hikaru saw down her shirt and blushed, but decided to just hastily look away and not make a fuss, like with the bathroom incident…

He caught sight of her pyjamas. A small blue string top and small blue shorts to match. He tried not to look at her.

'Are you ok?' She asked. 'You don't look so well. Woah, you're pale…'

He crossed his arms defensively over his chest, feeling quite violated that her eyes were wandering over his bare skin. He suddenly wished he had stayed in his room, or at least put a shirt on before leaving. It was a strange thing – girls never normally caused these reactions with either of the twins, but this particular girl got him acting like…Tamaki acts around Haruhi, only to the _extreme_…

'Seriously, are you ok?' Risu asked. Her brilliant green eyes traced his outline again. 'You wanna sit down or something? I can ask my mum to postpone the lessons if you feel ill.'

Hikaru stood awkwardly, staring at his feet. He uttered a small 'No, it's ok.'

'And you're positive you don't need help? Like…a cold cloth for your head or anything?'

'Could I have some aspirin?' Hikaru asked. 'I mean, if that's ok?' Risu slowly nodded, still staring at him.

'Your face is bright red.' She commented, not helping the situation. 'Do you have a fever?' She touched his head suddenly, and Hikaru jumped.

'You're so jumpy!' She said with a laugh. At these words Hikaru flinched and hurriedly made his excuses to run away, and at least find a shirt.

0000

Hikaru sat at the table eating breakfast, trying to ignore Risu sitting opposite him. She was wearing another pair of tight jeans and a similar tight top to the night before, only in green and not pink, which made her eyes stand out all the more.

He tried to ignore the image of her in her tiny pyjamas as well. Hana called to him suddenly.

'You still want some aspirin, Hikaru?' She asked. He rubbed his forehead and groaned a small 'yes.' Hana walked over with the pills and glass of water, with a sympathetic look on her face.

As Hikaru swallowed the pills and downed the water, he could feel Risu's eyes burning into him. As the glass emptied, her face through the glass became clearer, and sure enough, she was glancing at him every two seconds.

'Thank you.' Hikaru said. He rested his head in his hands and tried to frown the headache away.

0000

After breakfast, Hikaru ran up the stairs two at a time to get dressed. He was curious about home-schooling. He had heard things about it, but was sure it couldn't measure up to Ouran. For one, it didn't have a host club…

The painful pang hit home again.

He hopped down the stairs to an odd beat, and his heart sank slightly when he saw Ekati sitting outside on the ground, next to a low table with books spread on it. Hana noticed his expression and sniggered.

'Don't worry.' She said reassuringly. 'In a couple of hours you'll get me.'

Hikaru didn't seem comforted by these words. His eyes once again fell on Ekati, and he trudged over with his posture hunched.

As he sat down, Ekati grunted and opened the textbooks. He shoved one towards Hikaru.

'Let's start on page 45, shall we?' He asked. 'I hear that's where you are in school.' Hikaru nodded numbly and hoped to god he would get used to this before he was driven to suicide.

**Hey! Oh my god I was on the computer for hours last night when I was meant to be studying (cough cough) and guess what…I'VE FINISHED THE STORY!!! Aaaahhhh anyways… You know the routine ;) **

Yamashita Miharu xxx 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! I'm supposed to be studying for my French speaking exam just now…but with no one else in the house to bug me about it, whose gonna know? Hehe…

Chapter 18

Hikaru breathed out a sigh of relief when he came back from the kitchen with two glasses of orange juice and saw Hana sitting at the table in the back garden patio. The previous lesson with Ekati hadn't been as bad as he'd thought, but it was certainly awkward. Now he got to enjoy…chemistry. He sighed exhaustedly. It wasn't all _that_ bad.

He sat down opposite Hana, and instantly felt he would be able to learn more with that smile and a cold glass of orange juice in the stifling heat.

0000

Hikaru was almost happy when he read his little printed out schedule (made courtesy of Hana for him) and found he had PE after lunch – another subject Hana would be teaching. He let out a sigh and poured himself some more orange juice while Hana made them lunch. His eyes still occasionally scanned the premises for any sign of a wandering Risu, but so far he had only seen her walk casually around for a bit, then disappear back to her room.

She suddenly came bouncing down the stairs. Hikaru stiffened his body and hunched over the breakfast bar, trying to avoid her gaze. He heard _the laugh_ and flinched.

'What's up with you?' Risu asked, leaning around him into his field of vision. He glanced at her, then back down into his glass of orange juice. From his quick glance he could tell she was wearing some kind of weird kimono. 'You're sitting like you have serious back problems.'

Hana glanced at Hikaru and smiled at the way he was sitting.

'I'm fine, thanks.' Hikaru said, glugging his juice. Risu frowned, then shrugged, and disappeared through the screen doors into the garden.

'_Shit_.' Hikaru thought. '_I'm going to be out there and she's going to be running about distracting me…or swimming in the pool…or doing gymnastics…_'

He felt his face flush slightly and downed the rest of the juice, coughing and spluttering as an ice cube tumbled to the back of his throat. He coughed it back into the glass with a loud clink, and avoided choking. He wiped away the few tears that had gathered.

Hana just looked at him and laughed.

0000

'Well…To tell you the truth, I can't really be bothered teaching you PE just now.' Hana said with an impish smile. 'I'm sure you know what to do, anyway. Um…run around the pool a few times, k?' She smiled warmly again. 'I'm off to make a few phone calls.'

She disappeared, and Hikaru was left to run around the pool. After one and a half laps, he was feeling a painful stitch in his right hand side.

'Damn.' He muttered, slowing to a stop and holding his side. Smoking had put a larger-than-he-first-thought dent in his health. He turned round and saw Hana wasn't out yet, so kicked off his shoes and dipped his legs in the cool water of the pool. He started making swishing circles and gazing around at the garden.

Then his eyes caught sight of Risu – she was at the bottom of the garden, in a small area that looked like a shrine of the family.

_No doubt it has something to do with her dad…_ Hikaru thought. He stared down at the swirling water below him, but his eyes were drawn back to Risu not three seconds later. She certainly was not at the shrine to pay respects to the dead – the weird kimono - Hikaru recognised now from the ones Huni occasionally wore when training - was a traditional Martial Arts uniform. Risu was only stretching right now, but Hikaru was sure. That would at least explain why she had been so fast to catch the falling plate at dinner the previous night.

His eyes scanned her toned body as she rested her leg on a relatively high wall and stretched to touch her toes successfully. He almost laughed at the thought of him trying to do that. Then she moved onto stretching her arms. Hikaru slyly tried to watch her while he kept his head dipped low, so that if she looked round he could pretend he wasn't looking. His eyes widened slightly when Risu suddenly started kicking out with both legs in turn, and thrashing her arms out in perfectly choreographed movements. He was almost mesmerised by the preciseness and the look of determination on her face.

She then moved out of the small shrine into a more open part of the garden. Hikaru started to wonder if she had seen him and had just ignored his presence. Once in a more open area, Risu started doing more advanced martial arts movements – worthy of a professional. She was doing some gymnastics too. She did several back flips from standing on the spot and then forward flipped almost the whole length of the garden. Hikaru thought she would be a very good match for Huni.

She pulled two knives from either side of her kimono, that Hikaru hadn't even noticed were there. She swirled them around her head expertly, not even brushing her hair. She suddenly turned towards him, and before he knew it, he was leaning back with his hands on the grass and his t-shirt was pinned into the grass on either side with the two knives.

'Oh my GOD!' He screamed, thrashing to either side. With a little effort, he tugged the knives out one at a time and examined the large slits in the material. Risu didn't seem to care. She was smirking and walking around the pool to retrieve her weapons. Hikaru glowered at her, which seemed to make her happier.

'You could have fucking killed me!' He screamed. He flushed slightly, wishing he hadn't snapped at her. Hikaru was the one of the two twins who had the shortest temper…

'No I wouldn't.' She said calmly. 'I've trained in martial arts since I was four.' Hikaru's frown deepened. He grudgingly handed back her knives, whose blades were carved with strange matching markings. She tucked them securely back into her kimono.

'Sorry about shouting at you.' Hikaru blushed.

'Doesn't matter.' Risu said with a smile. 'It's understandable, even if you did deserve to be scared shitless.'

'How did I deserve that…near death experience?!' He said, his voice rising again.

'You were perving on me.' She stated simply, watching him squirm at these words.

'Well…' Hikaru started. 'Wait, no I wasn't!' She laughed at the confused and embarrassed look on his face. 'I was just…intrigued.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'About what?' as if she had just been drinking tea.

'How you can do that stuff…' He said, looking over at the stretch of grass she had been practising on. 'I mean…you looked so flexible…' He blushed deeply again, making Risu giggle.

'Well, training as long as I have makes it easy.' She replied. 'Ekati's my mentor.' Hikaru raised his head in an 'aah, right' type way. 'Do you want me to show you?' She asked suddenly. Hikaru looked at her to see if she was serious. 'Come on!' She giggled, taking his hand and dragging him over to an open area of the grass, away from the pool. She stood in front of him, seemingly sizing him up. He felt that familiar feeling he got around Risu, as if she was violating him with those bright green eyes.

'You're a little taller than me.' She commented, still scanning him. He folded his arms over his chest without knowing he was doing so. Risu smirked as she looked him over.

'Ok' She said. 'You have to start with stretches, obviously.' Hikaru nodded vigorously like he was getting a sex talk that he desperately wanted to escape from.

She started the leg stretching again, only without leaning against a wall. She pulled her ankle almost up to her head, making Hikaru's eyes widen. He stared in surprise at the way she bent without falling over. She laughed and released her leg from her own hold.

'Don't worry.' She said cheerily. 'I don't expect you to do that.' She pulled her other leg behind her back. Now that was something Hikaru could do without dying. He copied her, secretly watching her face. Her eyes were trained on a patch of grass on the ground. 'I can't do this very well.' She giggled, tottering a little and grasping Hikaru's shoulder for support once or twice.

He found himself smiling along with her, and the next time she put her hand on his shoulder, his hand immediately shot up and caught it. His other hand rested on her shoulder. She hopped around a few paces, before falling over to one side and landing with a thud on the grass, Hikaru landing beside her. He propped himself up on his elbow and faced Risu, who still lay on her back. When she noticed Hikaru staring, she mirrored his actions and got up onto one elbow to face him.

They sat in silence, staring into each other's eyes, for a full minute.

'Can I see one of those knives?' Hikaru asked suddenly, reaching for the small pocket in the side of her kimono and pulling one out. Risu suddenly thrashed to one side, laughing uncontrollably for a few seconds. Hikaru stared at her.

'Sorry!' She panted. 'You tickled me.'

'Sure I did.' He said cheekily, smirking at her.

She opened her mouth in a smile, and playfully punched Hikaru's arm. He responded to this gesture by throwing the knife aside and planting his fingers firmly into her ribs on either side of her body. He tickled her until he thought she couldn't breathe anymore, while she wriggled around screaming under him.

When he finally stopped, Risu calmed her laughing and breathed heavily. The smile was still intact on her face, and Hikaru still leant over her, blocking out the piercing sun.

Risu gradually watched the expression in Hikaru's face turn more serious, as Hikaru saw reflected in hers. Before Risu thought about what she was doing, she slowly reached up a hand and took the edge of Hikaru's shirt in it, and pulled his face slowly down to her level until she could feel his breath on her lips. She watched his lips part slightly, and Hikaru saw the same.

When their lips were mere centimetres apart, a voice echoed from the house.

'Hiakruuuuuuu?' It chimed. 'Where are yoooouuuuuu?' Hikaru stared into Risu's piercing green eyes, then at her mouth – centimetres from his own - then got up and ran over in the direction of Hana's voice.

He felt himself wishing Risu taught him PE more often.

**Hey! Hope this chappie was okay cause I'm not sure…I dunno… **

**Muahahahaha I'm so evil to all of you!!! XD**

**But rest assured…I know what I'm doing…and things always have to get wrose before they get better…muahahahahaha!**

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

HEY! EXAMS ARE OVER!!!! XD XD XD XD XD

Yeah…and social dancing starts on Friday OO (pulls out the razorblade)

Anyway…I'm so sorry to all you people who hate Risu (I actually hate her quite a bit as well, but not as much as all my readers coz I know whats gonna happen hehe) oh esp TazChan who seems to be very pissed off but I ASSURE ALL OF YOU AS THE GOOD OLD SAYING GOES – TWINCEST PREVAILS ALL!!! Aka things will turn out good in the end…I mean come on, did you really think a fan of twincest as big as moi would stick Hikaru with a girl?! o !

But having said that, things do get worse before they get better…please don't slaughter me!

And in conclusion, since I'm in a good mood, exams are over, and I want to say sorry for pissing you off, I'll post a one shot Tamaki x Kaoru. I just thought that the pairing would be interesting, so I did a little experiment.

Oh and by the way, I don't think you'll like this chappie very much in terms of the Risu x Hikaru thing…

Enjoy the chappie anyway!

Chapter 19

_Hikaru,_

_The Host Club ratings are down. I mean _way_ down. I forgot to tell you in earlier emails, but they actually climbed up slightly for a bit. Well by that I mean I got slightly more designations than normal, cause the girls felt really sorry for me. The signs that I'm really depressed without you must be showing. They were all saying stuff like 'Oh it's so sad that you and Hikaru have been separated!' and 'Do you cry over him?' I play along with everything they say – mostly because it's true. Well now the ratings have fallen again. Apparently the girls that preferred us are too busy grieving over the loss of you to come into the Host club and see everyone else. The rest of the host club are 'worried about me.' And Haruhi is going to email you again. Have you got her other ones? She says you've only emailed back once. I hope that doesn't mean you're depressed out there – too busy to email back your girlfriend. Or are you thinking about breaking it off? Sorry if I'm asking too many questions. _

_Anyway, how's that Risu girl? You told me about how she looks and that she's our age – she sounds pretty hot…_

Hikaru smiled and continued reading.

_And she does martial arts? Cool! I told Huni and he seemed really happy, but I can tell he's worried. Everyone is. About me, you and the ratings. I haven't heard mum or dad talking about bringing you back yet and it's really worrying me. I listen to almost every one of their conversations from outside the door, and none of them involve you. The family has been weird since you left. I hardly talk to mum and dad anymore, and they don't talk to me. It wouldn't be such a bad thing if I had you here with me, but I don't. So the nights are cold and lonely, the house and host club are quiet. I hope I'm not depressing you more or worrying you. It'll just make it better when you come home. P.S, if you get instant messenger on the laptop, we can talk easier. And maybe we should talk on the phone? Email back, _

_Kaoru xxx_

Hikaru re-read the email. So the host club ratings _were_ suffering. And everyone was worried. _Great_. He rubbed his temples and tried to forget how much he missed his brother. Instead he thought about how if could get MSN on the laptop. He reached for the plug that connected it to the wall to charge it, and logged on to the internet.

After accessing the website, it was relatively easy. He already had MSN, and only had to click the 'download' button, without the hassle of setting up an account. He thought bitterly of the brothers' home computer – with it's broken webcam. The familiar addresses were sitting there, but no-one was online, of course, as it was around two in the morning and Hikaru was still awake.

He stared at the small spot on the screen where Kaoru's address and screen name sat, offline. He sat for several seconds, wishing him to open up a conversation and start talking to him, but of course he didn't. He would have to wait until dinner tomorrow.

He let his thoughts drift off to that afternoon's events. The near-kiss with Risu. He wondered if he would tell Kaoru in his next email. Or, preferably, on MSN.

He closed the computer over and unplugged it from the wall, and sat it on the opposite bed. He then flopped onto his side and gradually fell into sleep.

0000

'Morning, sleepy-head!' Hana said chirpily when Hikaru came thudding down the stairs. Risu smiled to herself at the way her mother was so animated so early in the morning. She continued to make her breakfast. Hana took one look at Hikaru's hair and burst out laughing. It had been terribly mussed by his unnerving dreams causing him to toss and turn around in his bed at night.

'Nice horns.' Risu commented, sitting at the table with her bowl of cereal. He sleepily reached his hands up to his hair and lazily tried to smooth down the large kinks and odd fluffy tufts. He failed miserably, and gave up. He took a seat near Risu, his eyes drooping. He thought he might need masking tape to hold them open.

'Why're you so tired?' Risu asked with a grin. She stared at his face, but he didn't return the gaze. He sat lazily in the chair with a hunched posture and a ghostly face, his arms hanging limply down by his sides. 'Didn't you sleep well?' She asked, after he didn't reply.

'Meh.' He yawned. 'Wasn't tired. Am now.' Risu raised her eyebrows at him, shrugged at her mum, then ate some more cereal. Hikaru barely noticed when Hana sat some toast in front of him. He had forgotten last night that he had to get up at a certain time for lessons, and so hadn't really bothered when he had fallen asleep at 2:10 am.

'Well, you'd better be awake for PE.' Hana said. 'Before lunch yesterday, after breakfast today!' She beamed. He gloomily wondered how she could be so giddy so early in the morning. Even when the twins went to bed at a reasonable hour, and even if there were no interruptions to their beauty rest, they were still irritable in the morning. This was ten times worse.

'Meeaarrghh' Hikaru half yawned, half growled. He stuffed some toast and honey into his mouth and chewed half-heartedly.

0000

'Right…um…' Hana said, scanning the garden. She shielded her eyes from the glare of the merciless sun with her hand. 'God, it's hot out here. Hotter than yesterday, isn't it?' She didn't bother turning to Hikaru, as she knew she wouldn't get an answer. 'I can't inflict running on you in this heat.' He lifted his head slightly.

'Can I go and sleep?' He asked. 'You lose weight when you sleep, y'know.' Hana laughed.

'No.' She said, patting his shoulder. 'But you can go change, then go for a swim in the _nice_…_cold_…_pool_…' She smiled after deliberately putting emphasis on the last three words. Hikaru trudged off without a word towards the house to get changed.

When he emerged several minutes later, Hikaru noticed Hana was sitting under a parasol on the porch with a swiftly emptying glass of lemonade. He glared at her as she finished it. Hana got up and smiled. 'I'll trust you to do a few laps.' She said, glancing at the water. 'And I'm also trusting you not to drown.' She looked down to catch his eye. 'Ok?' He nodded as best he could and after Hana walked into the house, he walked towards the pool without stopping until he dropped into the cool water, allowing it to envelop him.

He stayed under for as long as he could, until he had to come up for air. When he broke the surface, he immediately felt the sun beating down on his head. He shook it, and clumps of his hair stuck to his face. Hikaru inhaled a deep breath, and dived under the surface into the cool water again. He would do as much of his laps as he could under the water.

On the fourth occasion his head broke the water so he could breath, Hikaru heard a swishing sound. He frowned and spun around, treading water beneath his hands to support himself. He jumped when he saw Risu sitting at the edge of the pool in her bikini, surveying him. She continued to swirl her feet around in the water, and smiled.

'Hi!' She chirped with such a Hana-ish air that it was unnerving. Hikaru's bulging eyes scanned her, before he averted his gaze, blushing. 'I see you're a bit more awake now?' She asked, still with a smile. He didn't reply.

'How long have you been there?' He asked rather accusingly. A cheeky grin passed over her face.

'Only a couple of minutes.' Hikaru shuddered. Risu leant her weight on the side of the pool on her hands, and slipped delicately into the pool. She treaded water and watched Hikaru.

'Um…What're you doing?' He asked, watching her.

'Well, my school's not in for a couple of weeks, so I get to stay here every day' She said cheerfully. 'And I thought since it was hot, I'd go for a swim.'

'At the same time as me?' He asked, sounding violated. Risu found this very amusing.

'Yes.' She said. 'It's my pool, after all.' She smirked at him again. He rolled his eyes and swam to the shallower end of the pool until he could stand, with just his shoulders and above protruding from the water. Risu followed, but had to move slightly further forward until she could stand without being fully under. Hikaru watched her in amusement.

'So…How're things going?' She asked, pretending to lean on the water's surface as though it were a solid counter. Hikaru smiled at her.

'Alright, thanks.' He said, bouncing up and down on his toes under the water. 'You?' She shrugged.

'Can't complain. I've been bored though.' She said, looking around the garden and narrowing her eyes at the sun.

'Bored?'

'Yeah.' She said, sighing. 'All my friends are on holidays right now.' He nodded. 'I kinda hoped we could spend more time together.' Hikaru looked at her. 'You know, when you're not getting tutored. Like…weekends and stuff.' He nodded vigorously, then lost his balance and almost slipped under the surface. Risu laughed at his clumsy actions. They fell into silence. Risu's eyes surveyed the water.

'Did you know that in water, everything becomes weightless?' She asked, swishing her hands around in little circles. She cupped her hands and lifted a little pool of the water, and let it trickle back down. Hikaru watched her.

'Really?' He asked, his own eyes looking at the water.

'Well I don't know exactly.' Risu said. 'I just know that when you're standing in water, it's easier to lift, say…a person.'

'Hm?' Hikaru asked, surveying her. 'Interesting.' He grinned. He knew she wanted lifted up for whatever reason, buy didn't do it right away. He waited until Risu's eyes were asking him 'Hello? Are you blind?' Before sweeping one arm around her back and the other under her legs, and lifting her. It was true that Risu weighed practically nothing. He walked into the shallowest part of the pool, until only his waist down was in the water. He lifted her out the water slightly more.

'Hikaru?' She asked, sounding a little nervous. 'What are you…NO!' She screamed as Hikaru lifted her with all his strength and tossed her in front of him. She landed on the surface of the water with a large splash, that's aftermath splashed Hikaru in the face. When she emerged from the water with her hair in random straggles pasted to her head and face, Hikaru couldn't hold in his laughter. He held his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut, laughing uncontrollably at the look on Risu's face. Soon enough, she couldn't control her smile either.

As Hikaru was laughing, he was blissfully unaware that Risu had raised her arm and was bringing it down hard into the water. She slapped across the surface, splattering a thin wave of water into Hikaru's face. His mouth opened and he swept the hair from his eyes.

Hikaru playfully uttered an 'Oooh.' And brought both hands out in front of him, bringing them close to his body, then thrusting them out in front of him. A thicker and more powerful wave hit Risu. She stumbled slightly, and laughed. She advanced towards him, and they both went into a routine of randomly smacking at the water's surface and trying to shove each other under.

Suddenly, Risu felt Hikaru's hands on her hips. Her smile gradually faded as she stared at him, and he stared back. He leaned close to her, and brushed a strand of wet hair from near her eye. He then leant towards her mouth, his slightly ajar. He was glad to see that Risu mirrored his actions.

Suddenly, Hikaru was hit with a familiar and unpleasant case of déjà vu. The chirping voice of Hana rang out over the garden from the kitchen window. He knew the layout of the house well enough by now to know that she would be able to see them if they moved.

'Just kiss me.' Risu breathed.

'She'll see us.' Hikaru whispered back. 'Another time.' He smiled at her, and disappeared under the water. He swam to the other end and emerged, waving at Hana. He jumped out with the aid of the handrails, and jogged across the grass the house. Risu let out a deep and frustrated sigh, before sinking under the water and blowing bubbles.

Gome! XP

Hope you enjoyed it anyway…hehe

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Ok…all you people who are saying 'rar I'm not going to keep reading this cause I hate Risu rar rar rar' please persevere! I love all of you and I love your nice reviews! I promise it'll turn out ok in the end…

Chapter 20

'Hikaru?' Hana asked as he ran up the stairs to log on to MSN. He spun around to face her, and saw she was holding a pile of his laundry. 'I cleaned this for you, so please go put it away.' She smiled in a motherly type way – more motherly than his own mother had ever smiled at him.

'Thanks' He said, taking the pile from her, but he noticed a particular pair of trousers in the middle. He pulled them out of the stack and looked at them.

'Um…Hana?' He asked nervously. She turned back round and looked at him.

'Yeah?'

'Where did you find these?' He asked, holding up one of the legs.

'Your suitcase.' She smiled. Hikaru's eyes felt as though they were bulging out of their sockets. He could feel his face flushing redder. Hana noticed before he could force his feet to move.

'Don't worry,' She laughed. 'It's nothing. I've had children before y'know.'

'Yeah!' Hikaru shouted. 'A _girl_!!!' Hana rolled her eyes.

'Haven't you checked out the family photos? Risu had a brother.' Hikaru was suddenly terrified he had offended Hana, and that he had died in some horrible way. 'He's 24. Lives not too far away from here.' He wanted to sigh in relief, but was still to mortified to do so.

'Don't worry.' Hana said, trying to control her amused expression. 'I'm not embarrassed, so you have no need to be.' Hikaru grasped the pile of clothes in his arms and raced up the stairs, only to trip over a pair of his jeans that were hanging from the bottom of the pile. Without even looking up, he got up and continued running towards his room.

Hana smirked and shook her head, before continuing on her way.

0000

Hikaru sat up in his bed suddenly when the small alert box that signalled Kaoru logging onto messenger popped up.

'Hey!' He typed as quickly as he could. Instantly Kaoru's reply of 'How are you?' Popped up. Hikaru explained about Hana finding his 'dirty pyjamas'

'When did that happen?!' Kaoru asked. Hikaru could visualise him laughing his head off, which made him smile and feel slightly more at ease about the whole thing.

'A few days ago.' He answered.

'Anyone in particular in the dream?' Kaoru asked.

'Not really.'

'Sure?'

'Well, apart from you, not really.'

'Lol' Kaoru typed, and Hikaru wasn't sure if his brother thought he was joking or not. 'What's the number of that place?' Kaoru suddenly asked.

'Um…Let me check.' Hikaru typed. He sat the laptop down for five minutes while he walked around the house to find Hana. Instead he found Ekati sitting on a cushion in the sitting room, surrounded by books. An empty cushion sat opposite him. He smirked when Hikaru walked past him with a face like thunder.

'Ten minutes.' He smiled. Not the same smile as Hana, but a more evil smile. The smile of one who enjoys watching people squirm. Hikaru weakly nodded.

'Could I give this place's number to my brother?' Hikaru asked. 'So he can…y'know…phone me?' Ekati nodded, and gave him it. Hikaru trudged back upstairs with the news of his approaching study period looming over him like some great monster.

'Back.' He typed into Kaoru's conversation. He gave him the number.

'Thanks. I'll call soon.'

'I've got a study period in 10.' Hikaru typed. He sighed. Suddenly, Tamaki signed on and instantly struck up a conversation, that began with 'HIKARU!!!!!!!!' He proceeded to type, all in capitals, that he 'had to get his ass back here because a. everyone missed him and b. the host club ratings were falling.' Hikaru switched between the two conversations, regularly consulting his brother on what lies to feed Tamaki to shut him up.

'I've got to go.' Hikaru typed several minutes later. 'Studying with Ekati awaits.' He typed bye to Tamaki, waiting for Kaoru's reply.

'K. I'll phone you…tomorrow?' Hikaru smiled and typed his agreement, before typing 'xxx' and logging off. He dragged himself down stairs to meet Ekati, who still sat in the same spot.

0000

'I don't know pi to twenty places!' Hikaru moaned. 'I don't even know it to four!' Ekati glared at him coldly for his sarcasm. He apologised and heaved a sigh. They had been studying maths for about an hour and twenty minutes. Hikaru checked the time on the mantelpiece clock – 10:13 pm. Risu and Hana had both gone upstairs at about 10.

'Can't I go to sleep?' Hikaru moaned. Ekati shot him another warning look, so he dipped his head into the textbook and continued reading. He sighed again.

'Is something worrying you?' Ekati suddenly asked. Hikaru looked at him.

'Um…well…' Ekati closed his textbook, and motioned for Hikaru to do the same. He did so. Ekati sat on his cushion, cross-legged, and turned to face Hikaru.

'Girl troubles back home?' He asked.

'Kind of.' Hikaru smiled, then frowned.

Ekati got up from his sitting position and walked into the kitchen. He returned with two bottles in one hand, and a bottle opener in the other. He tossed one of the bottles to Hikaru, who caught it and stared a the label.

'Beer?' Hikaru asked. He frowned, trying to work out if Ekati was testing him, or if he had mixed up their bottles.

'Yeah.' Ekati said. 'You don't drink?' Hikaru raised his eyebrows and didn't reply. Ekati smiled and handed him the bottle opener, then took a couple of gulps from his own bottle.

After Hikaru had successfully opened the bottle, on the third attempt, he discovered he didn't care for beer. It was bitter and tasted strange, but he drank it anyway. Ekati kept glancing at him and smirking, and Hikaru knew he knew he'd never drank before.

'You wanna tell me about your girl problems?' Ekati asked after sitting with Hikaru and drinking for around twenty minutes.

'Well, it's complicated.' He said, swigging his fifth mouthful from his fourth bottle. Ekati was on his third.

'Let me guess…because you've spent time away from her, you're starting to have second thoughts about the way you feel about her?'

Hikaru looked at him, stunned.

'You thought you'd miss her, but you don't really. Well, no more than you miss a friend.'

Hikaru thought. 'Yeah. Exactly.'

'There's something else, isn't there?' Ekati asked, swigging from the bottle.

'Um…' Hikaru hesitated. The man wasn't drunk, and so he couldn't tell him openly about his not-so-brotherly relationship with Kaoru.

'There's some_one_ else, isn't there?' Ekati asked. Hikaru stared at him in silence. 'You'd better have met her back home, cause if it's Risu…'

'I can assure you, it's not Risu.' Hikaru mumbled. Ekati nodded, and continued.

'And…you can't make your feelings known about that person because it's…wrong.'

'What?' Hikaru asked suddenly, an air of panic lacing his voice.

'…to cheat on your girlfriend.' Ekati finished. He apparently didn't notice. Hikaru closed his eyes and calmed himself.

'You know what, Ekati?' Hikaru muttered, finishing his bottle of beer. 'You're better at this love advice thing than you look.' Ekati laughed heartily, the first time Hikaru had ever heard him laugh.

'You know what Hikaru?' He replied. 'You're an alright kid.' Hikaru took this compliment with a smile, and moved closer to Ekati, and laid his head on the large man's chest, who passed him his unfinished bottle of beer. Hikaru downed the bitter liquid, with faint feeling that it was becoming sweeter with every mouthful.

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, despite me saying in the previous chappies' A/N's, some people are still like 'seriously if this turns out HiakruxRisu I'm stopping reading it' **

**Then if you don't want to listen to me, don't read it anymore.**

**However for all the people who are listening to what I'm saying and believe me when I say it's gonna turn out ok in the end, I'll continue. And I'm glad you're being patient. **

**And I'm warning you now, you might be a bit pissed at me for this chapter…**

**Luv ya xxx**

Chapter 21

Hikaru smiled to himself when he woke up, despite his headache. Kaoru was phoning today, and it was Saturday. No lessons today. He didn't need to drag himself out of bed this morning, as he wasn't up early and didn't have the shadow of lessons hanging over him. He chose to ignore the fact that he had an exam on Wednesday, and was spending Monday and Tuesday studying. Nothing was going to ruin his Saturday.

'Hey.' A voice greeted him when he came down the stairs. Risu sat at the breakfast bar, fully dressed, eating toast.

Hikaru smiled warmly at her and returned her 'hey.'

'You wanna come into town with me? Like, shopping?'

Hikaru's spirits fell. He did want to, but Kaoru was phoning. He took a deep breath in and tried to contemplate what to do.

'Hikaru?' Risu asked, staring at him. 'Are you ok?'

'Um…well, my brother was supposed to phone me today.' He said, his headache intensifying. Damn – his first hangover, and it had to be here and now. Wait til Kaoru heard…

'Can't you phone him and tell him to phone later? Or talk to him just now?'

Hikaru checked the time. Five past nine.

'He'll still be asleep just now.' He said. 'And if my parents answer, they won't let me speak to him.'

'Um…why?' Risu asked. Hikaru bit his tongue.

'I meant to say that…um…We'll be talking for ages, and I don't want it to be on your bill.' Risu frowned and shrugged a 'whatever'

Hikaru let out a deep breath. Shopping would have to wait. He went to the cupboard to get some aspirin.

0000

At ten past four, Hikaru sat rigidly in an armchair in the sitting room, curled up with his knees at his chest. He watched the phone, which sat on the table. He had waited all day for a phone call, that had never come. He twitched his toes nervously.

Risu, sitting in an armchair opposite and reading a history textbook, surveyed him over the top of the book.

'Are you ok?' She asked.

He jumped, and nodded. He frowned. Why hadn't Kaoru phoned? Or been on msn? Or emailed? He started to get angry as well as worried.

'Are you any good at history?' Risu asked, surveying the front cover of her book, then turning to Hikaru. He looked at her briefly, then shook his head. 'Hm…Japanese?' He nodded.

'Well, I have to study for that, too.' She sighed. 'I'm kinda useless at studying… and since we're not going to town, could you help me?' Hikaru thought about it, his eyes still glued to the phone.

'Yeah, ok.' He said. What could it hurt? He checked the clock again. Fourteen minutes past four. Hana and Ekati wouldn't be back for about two hours. He sighed and turned his attention back to Risu, who was getting out of her chair and heading upstairs.

'Where are you going?' He asked. 'I thought you wanted to study?'

'Yes.' Risu said. 'My books are in my room. Come on up.' Hikaru glanced once more at the phone, then followed Risu up the stairs. When he reached the landing, he just caught her disappearing into her room. He followed.

As Hikaru walked through the door, he noticed Risu wasn't holding any new books, and she had an unnerving smile on her face. She walked slowly around him and clicked the lock on the door shut, before throwing the history book carelessly on the floor.

'Risu?' Hikaru asked. 'What are you…'

Before he could finish his sentence, Risu had leapt on top of him, and knocked him back onto her bed. She started feverishly kissing him, on his lips and neck. She pulled his shirt over his head in one swift movement, and then pulled off her own. Hikaru's eyes bulged.

'What the hell?!' He shouted. 'Wha…'

'Shut up.' She said. 'Just kiss me.'

Hikaru's mind whirred. He thought about Kaoru, Haruhi, his dream, Hana and Ekati, and the phone…

Risu's hands unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to around his knees. Hikaru smiled up at her, and forcibly moved her under him. He pulled off her skirt and threw is carelessly on the floor, before surveying her in her underwear. She smirked.

'Hurry up.' She whispered. 'I'm getting impatient.' Hikaru smiled to himself and leant down to her, and kissed her neck. He moved down her chest, gently brushing her delicate breasts with his finger, and kissed her stomach.

Out the corner of his eye, Hikaru noticed a large grey patch on the pale pink wall, that was actually a gouge right out of it. The old, grey plaster stared at him, it's crumbling insides masking countless memories.

Hikaru tensed his body unwillingly. Risu noticed.

'Hikaru?' She asked, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his chest. He didn't reply for a while. 'What's up?'

He stared at the hole in the wall, and the memory of he and Kaoru digging it came flooding back vividly, along with hundreds of other memories that he and his brother had made.

'I can't do this.' Hikaru confessed. His frantic eyes scanned the room, and he grabbed the remainder of his clothes and ran from the room. Risu stared at the open and empty doorway for several seconds, frowning and bemused.

She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Hey! Sorry if you all find my chapters' lengths really annoying. I know they're really short compared to some other authors chappies, but you know there always seems to be a bit that's really good for ending a chapter!

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all my reviews…but I feel really guilty now…it gets worse before it gets better for HikaruxKaoru…**

**TazChan: Yeah, Risu is a bitch. Hehe. And I created her knowing that everyone (including myself) was going to hate her **

**Wickedlady101: You'll find out if Kaoru calls or not in this chappie **

**Heremei: Chyaaa... Maybe Kaoru will give him a hard time for this ridiculous foolishness. Or maybeeee he'll forgive him coz he loves him so damn much XD**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed and said they liked the chappie XD**

Chapter 22

Half an hour until Ekati and Hana came home.

Hikaru was sitting back in his armchair, curled in a protective ball. Risu sat back in hers, flicking between channels endlessly. An awkward silence hung between the two.

'Um…' Hikaru mumbled. Risu didn't even look at him.

'Hm?' She asked apathetically.

'I'm really sorry about earlier.' He said. 'I just…don't know what came over me.'

Risu stared at the TV more intensely.

'Forget about it.' She muttered. 'I forgive you.'

Hikaru sighed into his hands. She obviously didn't.

For the next 45 minutes, the two sat in an awkward silence, Hikaru pretending to read a book, but really thinking constantly about what had happened and looking at the phone. He leapt to his feet in almost relief when Ekati and Hana came through the door.

0000

They sat around the dinner table, eating in silence. A silence that stung Hikaru's ears and made him keep his eyes on his food.

The phone rang from across the room. Hana sighed and got up to answer it. Hikaru didn't pay any attention. He had lunged for the phone every time it had rang since this morning, but had given up.

'Hikaru?' Hana asked suddenly from across the room, the phone clamped against her chest. He looked up. 'Phone.' She smiled warmly, walking over to him and placing it in his hand. She sat herself back down at the table.

'You're excused.' She said kindly, nodding him up the stairs. Hikaru smiled at her and raced up them two at a time. When he was safe in the quiet of his room, he pressed the phone to his ear. This would be the first time he had heard his brother's voice in over three weeks. He breathed nervously, though he didn't know why.

'Kaoru?' He asked uncertainly. He waited for what seemed like hours before an answer whispered from the other end of the line.

'Yeah. It's me.'

'Kaoru…' He feebly cried, tears welling up in his eyes and trickling down his cheeks. He could hear Kaoru sobbing along with him. Neither of them had expected hearing the other's voice to set them off so badly.

Both the boys cried in unison for so long they lost track, until they could speak again.

'I've missed you so much, Kaoru.' Hikaru said. 'It's ok out here, but I really, really miss you.'

Kaoru smiled from his bedroom. 'I miss you too, Hikaru.' He replied softly. 'I love you.' Hikaru started crying again, and he heard Kaoru choking in his attempt not to do the same.

'I want you back home.' Kaoru breathed. 'Now.'

Hikaru closed his eyes. 'I can't. You know that.'

'I tried to ask mum and dad last night.' He said, sounding guilty. 'Dad hit me again, and mum just glared at me. My brain's working in over-time to think of some excuse, but so far, nothing.'

'He hit you?' Hikaru asked. He wanted so much to reach out and touch his brother, who was so far away.

'Yeah. No worse than last time.'

'Kaoru, he burst your lip and nose.'

'Didn't compare to how much it hurt to lose you.'

Hikaru would have laughed at the cheesy cliché if he hadn't been so depressed. 'It'll be over soon, Kaoru.' He said quietly. 'I promise.'

Kaoru sighed. 'Sorry I took so long to call. I was caught up with Haruhi. And exam revision.'

'Haruhi?'

'Yeah. She's really worried about you, y'know.' Hikaru felt himself wanting to roll his eyes. 'You should put her mind at rest.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Either call her and reassure her, or call her and…well…break up with her.'

'What? Well…' Hikaru thought. He started to realise that he had, in fact, been feeling less and less romantic feelings towards Haruhi. His mind was too occupied by other things.

'I'll think about it.' Hikaru said, sniffing. 'Guess what I did last night?'

'Shagged that Risu girl?' Kaoru asked, with a hint of what Hikaru thought was jealousy in his voice.

'No.' He laughed. 'Almost did, but no.'

'What?!' Kaoru asked. Hikaru ignored him.

'I got drunk. Had a hell of a hangover when I woke up this morning.' He heard Kaoru laugh after a couple of seconds' silence.

'We have to get drunk when you come back.' He said, slightly more cheerful than before. 'Hey wait, I've just had an ide…'

'Hikaru!!!' A voice yelled from downstairs. It was Ekati. Not wanting to spoil the new and slightly less edgy relationship he had with Ekati, he decided not to ignore him.

'I have to go now, Kaoru. King Kong's getting pissed off.' Kaoru didn't laugh. He seemed caught up in whatever he was thinking.

'But I have…'

'I'll talk to you on MSN.' Hikaru said hurriedly. 'Love you, bye!'

He hung up on Kaoru and dragged his arms across his face, wiping away any telltale tears. He jogged downstairs, feeling an enormous weight lifted form his shoulders.

**Yo! Um…this seems like a pretty short chapter too…sorry! Well at least it'll get me a couple more reviews! You people don't review enough! argh! (Thanks to all the people who do though – dai suki!!!)**

**P.S – I've made a plan out for another HikaruxKaoru fic, so once this one's done and dusted (and if I'm still alive by the end of it :P) I'll start posting XD (I haven't thought of a name for it yet…)**

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah…This chappie is…weird and… 'nooooooooooo!' worthy. **

**You'll know what I mean when you read it…**

Chapter 23

Dinner that night following his phone call to Kaoru was pleasant. The silence was still awkward from Risu's point of view, but Hikaru was now blissfully unaware of the day's earlier events. His heart was warming up slightly.

'So what were you two talking about?' Hana asked between mouthfuls of food.

'Um…School and stuff.' Hikaru replied, barely suppressing his smile. Hana watched him curiously, before returning to her dinner.

Risu also watched the boy, and frowned.

0000

Hikaru's eyes swept the room in front of him. He was walking gingerly through their house, searching for Kaoru, who was no-where to be seen. Suddenly, he saw a mop of red hair disappear around the corner.

'Kaoru!' He whispered as loud as he would allow himself to. 'I'm over here! You have to come quickly!' There was no reply, and Kaoru didn't come back around the corner. Hikaru took off in the direction he had seen his brother go.

'Kaoru!' he whispered again 'Hurry up and let's leave!' His eyes darted around nervously, searching for their parents. He thought he saw a servant disappear around a corner, and started to panic. He ran into the sitting room, and saw Kaoru kneeling in front of their father, obediently accepting all of the sharp blows he was receiving to his head and ribs.

'Kaoru!' He yelled, running over. His dad suddenly shot Hikaru a glare, his eyes seemingly darkened. Their mother was doing her usual routine of sitting quietly on the couch, her hands clasped in her lap, staring at the floor. Her face showed no expression.

Kaoru uttered a small moan as their father's foot sank into his stomach. He rolled onto the floor on his side.

'Hikaru, don't.' He muttered, clutching his stomach. A little river of blood was trickling from his mouth, and his head was slightly swollen in places, and dotted with random purple bruises.

'How could you do this to your own son?!' Hikaru asked, ignoring Kaoru's plead to stay away. He received the glare again.

'Neither of you are any sons of mine!' Their dad yelled, his eyes flashing red momentarily.

He dealt Kaoru another four or five kicks to the face, until the boy barely moved. Hikaru dropped onto his knees next to him, and stroked his face. He could feel his father's disgusted face on them.

'Leave me alone, Hikaru.' Kaoru pleaded, curled in a ball, his eyes tight shut.

'No!' Hikaru said, taking his hand.

'Hikaru…' Kaoru said in a menacing voice. His eyes shot open and stared up at his brother. Hikaru jumped away from him when he noticed the blood spilling out in rivers, where tears should be. His tongue was dry and was sticking in his throat…

'I'm sorry, Kaoru.' Their dad said calmly, producing a gun from his jeans and pointing it at the younger twin. With one deafening thunder, one that neither the twin's mother or father flinched at, a colossal hole appeared in Kaoru's stomach, and his bleeding eyes stopped moving. He fell still, his hand dropping to his side. The small pool of blood around his body expanded, sinking into the cream carpet.

Hikaru let out a deafening scream, and didn't stop screaming. He couldn't hear his father when he spoke, mouthing 'I'm sorry, Hikaru.' Before he cocked the gun again and aimed with one eye shut at Hikaru's head. The deafening thunder echoed out again, and a brilliant blinding light appeared in front of Hikaru.

0000

Hikaru sat up suddenly in his bed, breathing heavily and crying loudly. His hands gripped his head, and he bent forward and cried into his knees, before realising how loud he was being and moving his mouth into a pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to shove out the violent image of what he had just seen. It had seemed so real, it was frightening.

He wiped away the sweat that trickled down his head, and immediately forced his face back into the pillow, biting it. After about fifteen minutes, he lay back down and tried to get to sleep.

After failing, he decided to lie on his back and count the stars that twinkled at him from the deep blue, early morning sky. The moon was still large and full, despite it being summer. He checked his bedside clock. It was twenty minutes to two in the morning.

_Shit_… He thought. Sunday.

After failing to get to sleep after a further ten minutes, Hikaru dragged himself out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He splashed his face with icy water, and drank some. He sighed exhaustedly, rubbed his drooping eyes and trudged as quietly as he could down the stairs and outside.

He flinched when the screen doors squeaked ever-so-slightly, but apparently it had no effect on the dark and silent house.

The night air was pleasantly cool, but not cold. In about 9 hours, Hikaru thought, it would be stiflingly hot.

He sighed, and surveyed the sky for the first time at night from outside the house. He and Kaoru had a balcony at home, and would regularly sit on it and watch the sky, especially in summer. And when the scenery was this beautiful…

Remembering the conversation he had had with Kaoru the previous night, Hikaru sighed and walked over to the pool, which was illuminated by underwater lights around the edge of the tiles.

Hikaru stripped down to his boxers and slid into the cold water. He shivered, but quickly got used to the temperature. He decided not to get his hair wet, and stayed in the shallower end of the pool.

After staring at the sky for a while, Hikaru began to feel dizzy. He returned his gaze to the garden, and was startled to see a silhouette moving in the shadows. The burglar light flashed on, and a faint hiss of 'Shit!' was heard.

Risu scuttled over to the pool, bending over low for some reason. Hikaru stared at her.

'What are you doing?' He asked. Her arms were folded impatiently across her chest, and she was wearing comfy looking pink pyjamas.

'I'm here to ask you the same question!' Risu hissed. 'Are you in your _underwear_?!'

Hikaru's face flushed red and he backed away from her, which did nothing as the water was transparent.

'I couldn't sleep.' He muttered. Risu's accusing frown softened, and her arms dropped to her sides. She sighed sleepily and stifled a yawn. She sat down by the edge of the pool, cross-legged.

'The screen doors woke me.' She said, rubbing one eye with a fist. 'I'm a really light sleeper.'

'Sorry.' Hikaru whispered. 'Did they wake anyone else up?' He asked franticly.

'No.' Risu said. 'They sleep like rocks.' Hikaru smiled in relief. She surveyed the water, that Hikaru disturbed when he stroked the surface with his fingers. Risu pulled her shirt over her head, and her trousers off, and slid delicately into the water. She shuddered when the cold water first touched her, as Hikaru had done.

'You ok?' He asked with a smile, watching her. She nodded.

'I'll warm up in a minute.'

'I'm really sorry,' Hikaru said, his eyes looking at everything except Risu. 'About yesterday, I mean…'

'It's ok.' Risu said. Hikaru could tell she was suppressing a sigh. 'It's ok if you didn't want to.'

'I did!' He said immediately. 'I just…freaked out.'

Risu looked confused, but smiled anyway. 'It's fine.'

'No, it's not.' Hikaru said. He moved through the water towards her, until he was able to reach out and take her waist. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her lips softly. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed, and a small smile was curling her mouth.

'I just wanted you to get your kiss.' He said quietly. 'One that wasn't…rushed.' They both laughed. Risu placed a finger over Hikaru's lips and let her other hand snake around his neck, and pull him down to her level. She removed her finger at the last moment, and they kissed again. Slowly, to match the kiss, Hikaru put his hand on the small of her back. Risu wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hikaru suddenly felt a pang of guilt that it was Risu he was spending this time with – he found himself wishing he was spending this romantic moment with Kaoru. None the less, he breathed out and pressed Risu against the side of the pool.

Risu deepened the kiss, until Hikaru could practically feel the sparks of raw passion flowing between them. He cupped her chin in his hands momentarily, before reaching behind her and unclipping her bra. Apparently, she didn't mind.

Her eyes wandered over Hikaru's body, and stared at him through the water. Risu leant her arms on the side of the pool and pulled herself up, so she could remove Hikaru's underwear with her feet. She smirked and slid back into the water. Hikaru laughed and lunged forward for her mouth again.

Risu sighed in the middle of the kiss, and pulled him closer to her by the hair. He fumbled around with one free hand under the water, until he succeeded in making Risu completely naked, to match himself.

Hikaru pressed her harder against the side of the pool, and almost choked when water splashed in his face. The two didn't let it deter them, and continued to kiss passionately. Risu let out an arousing moan when Hikaru penetrated her under the water, and began moving in a slow, but steadily building rhythm. The stars sparkled above them, watching their actions.

Hahaha! End of chappie!!! Muahahaha! 

**Ok…I know I'm gonna get some flamers for this…but it can't be helped.**

**Well I can now feel a bit less guilty, as it gets better from here on for Hikaoru. And trust me, Hikaru feels worse about it than any of you do…or even me… :P**

**And he'll learn the consequences of his actions…oh _boy_, will he…**

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Well done! You all survived chapter 23!!! **

**Hehe**

**Well, I think I'll post another random oneshot since you've all been good little readers muahahahaha**

**called 'The Dark Prince and Dark Magic'**

**Anyways…on with _this_ story…**

Chapter 24

Hikaru opened his eyes slowly as he came around. As he became steadily more alert, he noticed some small details about his surroundings; the scent of Risu's hair in his face; the slight weight and warmth on his chest; the smooth feeling of delicate skin down his right hand side; and an arm draped over his stomach.

The epiphany shook the foundations of Hikaru's mind, and he shot upwards. Risu's arm and head fell off of him, and she groggily opened her eyes with a confused frown. A gentle breeze made Hikaru shiver. _They were still outside?_

He looked down at the sight before him; Risu, bare in her brilliance, lying delicately over a sun lounger. Hikaru's mind buzzed as he remembered the events of the previous night. Or should he say, the events of very early that morning. He looked at the pool, where the offending incident had happened.

'Oh crap.' Risu muttered, looking at the small sundial on the concrete patio. 'It's around 7.00 am.' Hikaru felt his body stiffen. Hana and Ekati would be awake in about fifteen minutes.

Maybe before… 

'Risu!' Hikaru yelled. She uttered a loud 'Sssshhhh!!!'

'Did we really…last night…' He ruffled his hands through his hair, looking at the pool again, then back at Risu, who was pulling her pyjamas back on.

'Have sex?' Risu asked. Hikaru almost cringed. She sniggered. 'Yeah. What…shotaiken? Cool! I took someone's virginity…!'

'I was not a virgin.' Hikaru hissed, glaring at her. She pouted and played disappointment.

Hikaru spun around looking for his underwear, but couldn't find it. When he turned back to look at Risu, she had already made her way to the screen doors and had crept quietly through them. Hikaru decided against using those doors, and – protectively clutching his manhood – made his way round to one of the more secretive doors.

0000

When he reached his room, Hikaru breathed out the deep breath he had been holding the whole way up. He had not been discovered. He hastily pulled some clothes on and pretended to look even the slightest bit tired for when he went downstairs for lessons. If he and Risu were both widely awake, they might get suspicious…

Stop being paranoid… 

He opened up his laptop, to find a message from Haruhi and one from Kaoru. He read Haruhi's first.

_Hikaru_,

Why haven't you been emailing back? Kaoru says you hardly ever email him either… 

So he was sparing the poor girl's feelings. Ah, Kaoru…

It's really not like you, especially to ignore Kaoru. I suppose it could be because it's fun out there, but I'm also worried about you. I know how you can get when you're away from everything and everyone. When was it you were coming back again? I don't see the point in asking you questions, because I know you won't reply. Kaoru's gonna try and email you again too. I just hope he gets better luck than I've been getting. The rest of the Host Club says hi.

_Haruhi_

Hikaru noticed that she had not put hugs or kisses at the end of the letter, or even started it with 'dear Hikaru'. He felt a sudden pang of guilt. He had mistreated Haruhi so badly. The tone of the whole letter said it all. But if she dumped him, would it really be that bad?

I'll email her later… 

Hikaru opened the message from Kaoru.

_Hikaru,_

_I should probably scold you. If you haven't already read Haruhi's email, then you should straight after you read this one. You're not being fair on her, Hikaru. She is really missing you. The least you could do would be to respond to your girlfriend's emails. And if you don't like her, break it off already and spare her bloody feelings so Tamaki can go back to fawning over her in peace. Seriously, I've been a nice enough brother to cover you for now, but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it up. _

Hikaru felt tears coming to his eyes. One of his friends hated him, and now the most precious being in the world to him hated him.

It pains me to say this, Hikaru, but you're being really unfair, and I don't like it. P.S, I'm also not allowed to phone you anymore. Dad caught me and says if I use his phone to call you again, he'll punish both of us. So it's email for now. Sorry.

_Kaoru xxx_

Well, at least he was still putting kisses at the end of his emails. Hikaru hastily wiped his tears away and closed the laptop. He would concentrate on his life here for the meantime, and worry about the stuff back home when it was time.

0000

Breakfast that morning was surprisingly awkward. Hikaru thought he and Risu would be more at ease with each other, but when they locked eyes, both of them seemed shamed and embarrassed. The only conversation at the table had been Hana talking about Hikaru's upcoming exam, and Ekati asking him to please pass the butter.

0000

'I'm going to my room.' Hikaru announced halfway through dinner. Risu hadn't been downstairs all day, and he was pretty sure it was his fault. The least he could do would be to let the girl eat a meal in her own kitchen.

'No, you're not.' Hana said, slightly strictly. 'We all eat here at the table.'

'I'll just not eat, then.' Hikaru stated, and walked towards the stairs. He was pretty sure Ekati would grab his arm on the way past, but he didn't. He just sat and picked at his food with a fork, staring down at the table.

'Hikaru!' Hana shouted. He jumped. He had never heard her shout before. Her voice turned from shouting, to slightly low and menacing. 'I have one moody teenage child living here, and I will _not_ put up with the behaviour and snappy tongue of another one.' Hikaru stared at her for several seconds.

'Sit.' She motioned at the table.

'I'm not feeling well.'

'Come here, now.'

'Why isn't Risu coming down? You're not shouting at h…'

'Hikaru! Listen to me. While you live under my roof, it's under my rules.'

'YOUR NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER!!!!' Hikaru screamed. He saw the glint of surprise and fear in Hana's eyes. At this, Ekati stood from his seat. Hikaru shot one glance at him, read his facial expression and body language, and shot up the stairs to the bathroom.

Locking himself securely in the small blue room, Hikaru went to the sink and stuck his hands under the faucet, collecting lots of cold water and splashing it onto his face. He gazed up at his reflection.

'What's happening to me?' He asked it. Funnily enough, it didn't reply. His reflection reminded him of Kaoru. If he had asked his brother in this situation, Kaoru would either have not replied, or scolded him. Well, he did deserve it. Hikaru felt himself start to cry again.

'Kaoru…I'm so sorry…' He muttered as he sat on the floor. He wasn't sure why he was apologising to Kaoru, when it was everyone else that needed the apology. Probably because he felt he had failed his brother. Failed him, disappointed him, and failed himself.

Hikaru dried his eyes and walked to his room. On swinging the door open, he thought he was dreaming.

No…having a _nightmare_…_living_ a nightmare…

Risu was sat on the double bed, Hikaru's laptop clutched in her hands. Her eyes were slightly reddened, and she looked fairly angry…

'Who...' She started. Hikaru's widened and fearful eyes stared at her helplessly. Should he lunge at her and grab the computer? Had she already read the chat logs and emails?

Stupid question… 

'Who is Haruhi?' Risu asked, turning the screen to face Kaoru. Several chat logs and emails were opened on it. Ones where they had sent kisses to each other, said they were missing each other, said they _loved_ each other…And an email in which Haruhi referred to herself as Hikaru's girlfriend.

'Risu…' Hikaru stated. 'How many emails have you read?' He asked cautiously, as though he was walking on a minefield.

'All of them.' She hissed. Hikaru's body froze.

Kaoru…Oh Jesus… 

'Every email on that computer?' He asked again, willing it to be untrue. He felt his legs go wobbly, and his knees wanting to buckle.

'Every email.' She spat back. He expected her to be more disgusted and terrified than angry, but he supposed any reaction she may have, it was her right to feel that way.

Risu got up from the bed, dropping the laptop back on the covers, and walked up to Hikaru. Suddenly, she spat in his face. Without thinking, Hikaru grabbed her wrist and raised a firm hand in an open palm. He started to bring it down, but suddenly stopped when she cried out and flinched under him. He loosened his grip on her arm, and his expression softened before turning into one of dark fear and shock.

_What have I just done?_ He thought.

'Oh god.' He said aloud. 'I'm turning into him…' Risu didn't seem to hear. She pulled her wrist free, white finger marks steadily turning red. She fled to the doorway and raced across the hall into her room.

Hikaru wondered how long it would be before they sent him back home. And his father wouldn't accept him back, so he would be sent somewhere else - maybe permanently. How long it would take for Hana and Ekati to notice the bruising on Risu's wrist, and for Risu to spill Hikaru's disgusting secret.

He ran over to the laptop and read all the emails.

His eyebrows came together and creased his forehead, then his eyes widened dramatically.

He read and re-read the emails again. And again.

All the ones from Kaoru were gone.

**Yo! Hope you liked this chappie. Muahahaha I'm so evil for leaving it on a cliffhanger…! I spose it's not a bad one, though. ;) lemme know! P**

P.S 'Shotaiken' means 'first experience/first sexual experience' 

**And P.S.S – I'm working on 2 new Ouran fanfics – YES, A WHOLE TWO!!! **

**One is a twincest, and one focuses on 2… 'less focused on' characters.**

**Anyway, review!!!**

Yamashita Miharu xxx 


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, ENOUGH!!!**

**TazChan and GabyLillith, my message is simple: if you don't like the story, don't read it. That's what I do – I don't post flamers to try and knock people's confidence. You're obviously ignoring all my A/Ns that say its gonna turn out ok in the end. And frankly, I don't give a shit if you keep reading or stop reading or whatever. TazChan, you've been leaving selfish 'I-want-it-this-way' reviews for a while now, and it's starting to piss me off. GabbyLillith, it seems you only review when you have something nasty to say. **

**I was also talking to one of my friends today who also has a fanfiction account, and it seems you both told her you 'don't flame often', but you sent her flamers even worse than the ones you've sent me, which is immature and sad. I'm not writing this to please people who're gonna hate it anyway, so from this point on,**

**NO MORE FCKING FLAMERS! I'M SO SICK OF THIS SHIT!!!! **

**The sadistic homicidal child: thank you for reading my story from the very start and actually believing me. And thank you so much for your last reviews. They made me all happy XD**

**For the people who listen and want to keep reading, here's chapter 25.**

Chapter 25

Hikaru got up and raced over the hallway to Risu's room. He burst through the door without knocking, and she was lying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow, crying.

'Get the hell out of here.' She hissed through angry tears. She sat up, and Hikaru noticed the deep purple bruising on her wrist.

'Risu, did you delete any emails?' He asked frantically, ignoring her.

'Get out!!'

'Did you delete any emails?' He asked again, advancing forward.

'Touch me and I'll kill you.' She stated. Hikaru was taken aback by this, but, noticing her hand on the handle of one of her samurai knives, he decided she was being serious and didn't come any closer. 'No, I didn't delete any. Why would I?' She asked, frowning. 'I read them all. You have a girlfriend, Hikaru. You used me.'

'I didn't use you, Risu.' He said. 'You came onto me really strongly, and…it wasn't my fault…'

'Don't make this out to be my fault!' She cried.

'I don't love my girlfriend.' He said. He suddenly realised what had just escaped his mouth, and he clamped a hand over it.

'Give up the act, Hikaru.' Risu said. 'Get out of my room.'

'Risu, I'm sorry…'

'You're not!' She screamed. 'You're just like any other guy!!!' She broke down into tears again. Hikaru was truly sorry, and took a step forward to comfort her. She seemed to have an impeccable sense of hearing, because at the light brush of his foot on the carpet, she grabbed her two samurai knives with the beautifully carved ivory handles, and pointed them at his face.

'Get out.' She said firmly, lowering them to his crotch. Hikaru decided to take her seriously, as he didn't much care for the idea of being given a home vasectomy. He backed away a few steps, slowly reaching behind him for the door handle.

'Don't try anything.' Risu warned, still pointing the knives at him. He opened the door and stepped halfway through it, but held it open and poked his head around the wood.

'I really am sorr…'

Risu screamed and fired the knives at him, and he pulled the door shut just in time for them to firmly embed themselves in the wood, splintering it. He pushed the door back open and stared at the two knives in the door, and the panting and fury stricken girl advancing to retrieve them. He slammed the door shut and took off full speed towards his room. Hikaru decided that tonight, he would sleep with his door locked.

0000

Hikaru lay in bed at around three in the morning, still awake. He thought about the bruising in Risu's wrist. About what Kaoru would say if he found out he had slept with a girl, broken her heart, almost broken her wrist to go with it, then almost been stabbed by her. Then he remembered her brilliant martial arts skills, and knew that if she had wanted to hit him with the knives, she would have. She didn't want to inflict the same pain on him that he had inflicted on her.

The Hikaru thought of the emails. If she didn't delete them, then where did they go? There were hundreds of them…and with extremely intimate details that he wouldn't want _anyone_ in the world to read…

Oh god… 

The mystery of the emails would have to be solved later. For now, Hikaru would sleep.

0000

The next morning, Hikaru's spirits fell to below sub-zero. He remembered his exam in 2 days' time, and he remembered Risu.

And the way she looks when she's sleeping… 

Hikaru picked himself up and prepared to walk downstairs, but then he remembered his outburst at Hana, and the way Ekati looked as though he wanted to pound him to a pulp. He groaned and flopped back down on the bed.

He listened. He could hear the three downstairs. He leapt onto the floor like a child and pressed an ear to the floor. The carpet made it impossible to hear their words, only the tones. Hana and Ekati sounded normal, but he only heard Risu speak a few times.

He walked down stairs, his head hung low.

'Guys?' He asked. The three looked at him. Risu looked away, and continued bustling around the kitchen doing nothing, but Ekati and Hana kept their gazes on him.

'I'm sorry.' He said, nervously scratching his arm. 'For shouting, for being an as…um…for being moody and unreasonable and…'

'It's ok, Hikaru.' Hana said. 'You forget we've raised teenagers before.'

'But I…'

'Sssh.' She said. 'That's in the past, so let's leave it there, k?' She smiled, and opened her arms. Hikaru looked at Ekati, as if asking for permission. He smirked, and Hikaru walked over to Hana and accepted her warm hug.

He was suddenly disturbed by the loud bang of a cupboard door. Risu obviously was not in a very forgiving mood, and he sensed he shouldn't try to apologise while her mother and Ekati were in the room.

Or without kendo armour… 

The last thing he needed was for them to find out that he slept with Risu, bruised her wrist (now neatly covered with fashionable arm warmers) and supposedly used her.

She shot him a brief glance, but looked away from his pleading eyes and continued making breakfast. As soon as her toast popped from the toaster, she hastily spread jam on it and ran upstairs to her room. Hikaru sensed Ekati and Hana glance at each other.

Before they had a chance to glance at him, he averted his gaze and prepared to make some cereal.

**Yo! Um…yeah…**

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey!!! **

**  
Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love you XDXDXDXD (in true the sadistic homicidal child style, throws cookies and plushies and hugs XD) And yes, I like my fics angsty…teehee…**

**Anyways….**

Chapter 26 

Hikaru sighed deeply, turning the page of his English book. His exam was tomorrow.

Hana, sitting next to him, glanced at him momentarily.

'Are you ok?' She asked. He wished everyone would stop asking, but nodded feebly anyway.

'Any particular areas you want to go over?' Hana asked, flicking through some of the pages. Hikaru shook his head slowly. Only a small fraction of his brain was tuned into what Hana was saying. The better part of it was straining itself to figure out where Kaoru's intimate emails and chat logs had evaporated to.

'Hikaruuuuuu….' Hana said. He suddenly realised she was waving a hand in front of his face.

'Sorry…was I spaced out?' He asked. She nodded, looking concerned.

'Is it exam worries?' She asked. He frowned, then nodded.

'You're lying.' She said casually about ten seconds later. Hikaru's head snapped up.

'What?' He asked, bemused.

'It's not about exams, is it Hikaru?' He looked at her with an expressionless face.

'Um…don't know what you mean.' He muttered, shoving his face back into the textbook.

'Is it about your girlfriend?' She asked. He felt slight relief. He shrugged.

'Or your brother?' She asked. Hikaru sensed her tone was casual, so remained calm.

'I spose so. I miss him.' Hana nodded.

'It's to be expected. You haven't spent any length of time away from him in your life, have you?'

Hikaru shook his head solemnly. He tried not to cry.

Hana suddenly reached into a bag that sat near her and pulled something out, and handed it to Hikaru. It was a disk.

'What's this?' Hikaru asked, taking it from her and frowning at it.

'Your emails and chat logs. I deleted them. Sorry.'

Hikaru stared at her, feeling totally numb.

'Why…?' He asked cautiously.

'I figured you couldn't risk it, incase anyone read them.'

'But you…Did you read them?!'

'No. Didn't feel it was necessary. Also didn't think you'd want me to.'

'So why did you delete them and save them to disk?!' Hikaru asked frantically. Hana looked confused.

'Isn't that why you're here?' She asked with a smile and frown. 'Because you had an affair with Kaoru?'

Hikaru felt his body turn to stone.

'You _knew_?!' He asked frantically. 'You knew the _whole time_ why I was here? Does anyone else know? Did you…'

'Calm down!' Hana smiled, touching his arm. He leapt away. 'No-one else knows. Just me.' She still managed a smile. Hikaru felt sick.

'But I…you…and…' He held his head. Shockingly, the all-too-calm Hana giggled heartily.

'Well I had to know why I was temporarily housing you.' She said. 'I'll admit I was shocked at first, but I soon came to understand why you did it…'

'Stop talking about it!' Hikaru moaned, grasping his pounding head harder in his hands and tucking himself into a protective ball. He pulled his knees up to his face and tried to hide from Hana.

'Why do you feel ashamed, Hikaru?' Hana asked, closing the book and setting it down next to her.

'_That last thing I need right now_,' Hikaru thought angrily '_Is a psychiatrist_…'

'Because.' He replied from his knees. 'I should. What we did was…wrong.'

'Wrong in what way?' Hana asked. Hikaru felt his face get redder and hotter. He wished she would just shut up…

'It's just wrong.' He said in a final sounding voice.

'But that didn't stop you doing it, did it?' Hana asked with a serious expression. 'And it hasn't stopped you sending each other these emails the whole time you've been here, has it?'

Hikaru frowned at her, desperately seeking an answer to why she was prying so much and embarrassing him. Maybe that was her aim, set by his father. To embarrass and humiliate him, and make him reflect on his disgraceful mistake. Maybe if he _admitted_ he had been wrong and brought shame upon the family, he would be allowed back home…

'What is your goal in asking me all this?' Hikaru asked wearily. 'Are you trying to make me feel depressed? Humiliated? Ashamed?'

'No.' Hana said calmly, looking at Hikaru more deeply. 'I am trying to make you realise that all actions have consequences, and sure, some are worse than others, but some are worth it. Do you think this is worth it, Hikaru?'

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, a faint flicker of his face clouding over in confusion. 'I don't know.' He said, exhaling exhaustedly. 'I don't know.'

'I think you do.' Hana smiled. A few moments of silence ensued. Hikaru thought.

'Listen, Hikaru.' Hana said. 'If you and Kaoru feel like this, why should anyone else intrude? It's your lives.' Hikaru grimaced at her.

'Has my father put you up to this? Is this a test? Have I failed it?'

'No, Hikaru.' Hana said, her voice staying at a respectable level, unlike the teenager opposite her, whose voice was gradually escalating and hissing at her. 'This is my opinion, and I thought I should share it with you, to put your mind at rest. I know how hard it's been for you, and I wanted to let you know that at least one person is on your side.' She smiled. 'Follow your heart. Make your feelings known.'

Hikaru found himself returning the smile, and wanting to laugh at the cheesy cliché, his dry eyes burning and welling up. 'Hana…' He uttered, shifting himself closer to her. She gave a sympathetic smile and compliantly held out her arms and hugged him.

He didn't care if Risu came downstairs and saw him hugging her mum and crying like a child. He didn't care if Ekati saw him either. Hikaru just cared that he had someone to confide in at last; someone to hold him for the time being. He continued to cry silently into Hana's shirt as she stroked his hair in a motherly way.

'Come on,' She cooed soothingly. 'You better get to sleep now. And don't worry – I'm confident you'll pass your English exam.'

Hikaru sniggered. Like an English exam was the most important thing right now.

**Gomenasai for my chapter's lengths, but a few of you have said I make up for it for posting often, so…yay Review and I'll give you more cookies…and maybe a lollipop… **

**  
Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

There are 7 chapters left to the story! (including this one) so you only have to wait 7 of my short chapters before the twins are re-united XD   
Chapter 27 

Hikaru smiled when he received his English exam back a few days later. A 'B'. Not too shabby.

'I knew you'd do well.' Hana said from behind him somewhere. He turned round and smiled a 'thank you' smile at her. Another voice called out from near them.

'I'm leaving now! Jamatane!' Risu yelled from the doorway. Hikaru stared at her in her school uniform, with her bag over her shoulder. He felt extremely guilty that he felt almost nothing towards her. She was cute, sure, but he was beginning to realise that was the only reason he slept with her in the first place.

Kaoru would be so disappointed, for many reasons… 

'Bye, Risu.' Hana said. Ekati uttered a low 'Hm.'

'Bye, Risu.' Hikaru said softly. She turned round and looked at him, and managed a small smile. At this, Hikaru smiled back and blushed slightly.

One small step at a time… 

Risu left, her hair bunched in pigtails swinging behind her and her skirt fluttering in the wind. She waved as she left the house.

Hikaru, now quite content that Risu didn't entirely hate him, made himself breakfast.

'Hikaru?' Hana asked from across the room. He looked up from his maths textbook.

'Yeah?'

'You did well in your exam the other day,' Hana reminded him. 'so I concluded that you can have the day off studying.' She smiled. Hikaru's face lit up, and he closed the book, and turned on the TV.

'Just keep your feet off my table.' Hana said, going upstairs.

Now he just had to wait until Risu came home, to see where they stood. And he was pretty sure that they were on friendly and understanding ground.

0000

Hikaru thought he heard the front door open, and he strained his back over the sofa to see. No-one. He checked the clock. It was about time Risu was home…

Suddenly, he was startled by a thud. He craned his neck around, and saw Risu bouncing on one foot. She had apparently stubbed the other one on the counter.

'Are you ok?' Hikaru asked. He got up form the couch and went over to her, and took her bag as a peace offering.

'Thanks.' She muttered half heartedly, squeezing her toes. Hikaru looked at her foot.

'You kicked the counter?'

'I obviously didn't mean it.' She said coldly. Hikaru decided to dismiss it, because she had just injured herself. She put her foot back on the floor and took the book bag off of Hikaru, and walked to the stairs.

'Wait a minute…' Hikaru said with a frown. 'Why did you come in the back door?'

Risu averted her eyes.

'I…um…was walking with a couple of friends that were going round that way…' She motioned carelessly with her hand at the screen doors. Hikaru watched her suspiciously as she jogged up the stairs, before returning to the TV.

'Is she still in a mood with me?' He asked himself. It seemed that way, from his point of view at least.

0000

Hikaru surveyed Risu across the dinner table. Hana and Ekati were blissfully unaware that anything was wrong, but Hikaru knew better. As if on queue, Ekati's gruff voice addressed Risu.

'Risu, what happened to your wrist?' He said, staring at the fading but still visible bruising.

'I…got in an argument with someone at school.' She lied, keeping her gaze on her food, which she hadn't eaten, but only flicked with her chopsticks.

'An argument that left you bruised?' Hana added in. Hikaru stayed silent, and stuffed as much food as he could into his mouth. He chewed feverishly.

'Yeah. A girl that was a bit stronger than me. It was nothing.'

'You're lying Risu.' Hana's infamous line piped in. Hikaru blushed nervously.

'I'm not. She apologised later that day. Said it was PMS and she was really sorry.'

The two adults at the table surveyed her curiously, as though trying to look through her. Being a good liar, and being able to detect when someone was lying, was obviously a family trait in the Yamashita family. Hana's prying gaze wandered elsewhere. Risu seemed unfazed, and flicked some rice across her plate.

Hikaru kept glancing at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She had protected him about the bruising, so she knew he hadn't meant it, but that didn't mean she forgave him.

'_I'm confused_…' He frowned and rubbed his head.

Risu continued to stare down at her meal solemnly all evening, until Hana finally questioned her.

'Risu?' She asked softly. 'Are you ok?' She instantly snapped her head up and a smile spread across her face, as though she had been fed an ecstasy-spiked energy drink. Hikaru felt deeply saddened at the façade, and knew instantly that she was hurting for some reason. He decided not to ask her at the moment.

'I'm fine, hahagimi.' She smiled. Hana instantly frowned.

'Why hahagimi?' She asked.

'Don't know.' She smirked. 'Just felt like it.'

'Why are you not eating?'

'I had lots of Pocky on the way home.' She said. 'I'm full.'

All lies… 

Hikaru watched her empathetically as she got up and walked upstairs, very calmly. He knew how she felt. She couldn't share whatever was upsetting her with anyone.

_Story of my life_… Hikaru thought. He finished his meal, washed the dishes and cleared them away, then went up to his room to email Kaoru.

Yo! Um…YAY POCKY!!! Hehe   
And FYI, 'hahagimi' is an extremely formal way of referring to one's mother. 

**You know the drill (wink wink, elbow elbow. CoOkIeS up for grabs :P)**

Yamashita Miharu xxx 


	28. Chapter 28

**5 chapters to go…**

**and 2 bloody days til Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!! OoO**

Chapter 28

Hikaru opened his eyes when he started to become aware of the faint brushing of his hair. He frowned slightly, and looked up into Hana's face.

'Woah!' He yelled, leaping back. To his surprise, Hana didn't smile.

'What is it?' He asked, rubbing his eyes. He realised they were slightly stinging, and his hand was damp.

'You were crying in your sleep.' Hana said quietly, as if there was a sleeping baby in the room.

'I…was?' Hikaru asked, bemused. He glanced around the room. 'I wasn't _that_ loud, was I?' He asked nervously, afraid he already knew the answer.

'Ekati and I heard you from downstairs. If Risu's awake, she'll have heard you too.' Hana said, her brow slightly clouding over. Hikaru took his face in his hands and moaned. 'It's ok.' Hana said, trying to comfort him. 'It was really bad, actually. Quite frightening. When I actually came into your room, I could make out what you were saying…'

'I was _talking_ in my sleep?' he asked in horror, his eyes widening.

'Yes.' Hana said. 'About Kaoru.'

Hikaru's face darkened and his eyes clouded over.

'It's ok.' Hana repeated. 'It wasn't anything bad. Most of it was indistinguishable, but the odd thing was clear.' Hikaru noticed that her face reflected his own; she looked extremely saddened.

'Hana?' He asked. She stared at him. 'Are you alright?'

'Oh yes,' She smiled kindly. 'It's just that some of what you were saying was really sad. And you seemed…in _pain_…'

She trailed off, and Hikaru felt himself suddenly lunge forward and hug her.

'I'm sorry, Hana.' He said. 'Sorry for upsetting you.' She got over the initial surprise, and hugged the boy back.

'Shh. Do you want to go back to sleep?' She asked. He didn't answer her question.

'Hana…' He said, pulling away from her and staring at her intently.

'What is it? You look ill…are you feeling ok?'

'I…I don't know.' He said, furrowing his brow and rubbing it.

'Tell me.' Hana said, smiling softly.

'I…I love him.' He said, the epiphany smacking him in the face. 'I mean, I always knew I loved him, but I'm…_in_ _love_ with him. Does that make any sense?' His rapid speech halted momentarily. 'I can't explain how I feel…Oh god, Haruhi…I don't love her…and I love Kaoru and…'

He suddenly looked into Hana's eyes, and she noticed how beautiful they were. The pale green twinkled, despite his confusion. Tears clouded them over, and he reached forward for a hug again, only slower and calmer than the last time. Hana rested her hand on his back and patted it comfortingly.

'I love Kaoru…' He sobbed, neither of them sure if the tears were happy or sad.

'Go back to sleep.' She smiled. 'You need your rest.' Hikaru nodded weakly, and flopped back on his bed, holding a pillow tightly between his arms as a substitute for the one he loved, who couldn't be there with him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

'Hikaru?' Hana asked from the doorway. His eyes slowly opened again and he looked at her.

'Hm?'

'I'm sure Kaoru feels the same way about you.' She smiled. Hikaru smiled the first genuine smile he had felt in days, and rolled back over to face the window and stare up at the stars. Hana closed the door gently and went back down the stairs.

Hikaru remembered the rich colour of their bedroom, the matching bathroom with the embroidered towels, and the way the silk sent shivers down his spine when it brushed his bare back, though not as intense as the shiver that passed through him when it was Kaoru's hand stroking his back…

'Kaoru…' He whispered tenderly, slipping off to sleep.

0000

Hikaru's eyes slowly drifted open, and he started to wonder why had had awakened from his pleasant dream. Then he heard it. A muffled sobbing was coming from across the hall, in the direction of Risu's room.

'Risu?' He asked himself in the darkness, rubbing his eyes. The clock to his bedside showed 2:04.

Hikaru listened intently for a while, and debated whether it was worth risking being stabbed to gain Risu back as a friend. He dragged himself out of bed and made his way towards the door.

He felt the soft carpet between his toes as he turned the handle ever-so-slowly. A small creak echoed out, and Hikaru gritted his teeth. He could still hear the sobbing, so apparently Risu hadn't noticed.

He made his way across the hall to Risu's door, and stopped outside it. Hikaru pressed his ear to the wood, listening. It occurred to him that he could no longer hear the crying.

'Go away, Hikaru.' An anaemic voice said to him from through the door. Hikaru deduced that it was in a non-threatening tone, and opened the door.

Risu was lying on her bed, clutching a pillow, all alone in the darkness save for the dim light from her bedside lamp.

'Ri…su?' Hikaru asked cautiously approaching, all the time watching her movements. She didn't reply. 'Have I done something?' He asked. 'I thought we agreed that everything was okay between us?'

'It is.' She said softly. 'It was just a one off…'

'Yeah…' Hikaru said awkwardly. 'So why are you…'

'You didn't mean it…' Risu muttered to herself, staring into thin air. Hikaru frowned at her. She looked at him, her beautiful green eyes clouded over and blurry with tears.

'Hikaru…' She whispered. 'I think I'm pregnant.'

OMGWTFROFLCHEESE!!!!!   
God, I'm so damn _evil_ sometimes. 

**But I know you'll still review :P (at least you better or I'll cry)**

Yamashita Miharu xxx 


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey sorry I didn't post over the last couple of days but y'know it was Christmas so…a late MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all **

**I hope Santa was good to you :P**

**GabyLillith (1): -- (other account) very crafty! hahahahaha! **

**4 chapters to go…**

Chapter 29

'You're…_what_?' Hikaru stammered. 'You…y…you _can't_ be…'

'I don't know for certain, but…'

'Then how do you know? You can't be!' Hikaru held his head.

'Shhh!' Risu hissed. 'You'll wake everyone up!' Hikaru dropped onto the carpet of Risu's room and continued to squeeze his head. He couldn't handle this. If she turned out to be pregnant, it would end his life forever.

'_If_ you are…' He started, his voice low again. 'And I mean _if_…' Risu looked at him apathetically. 'You have to get rid of it.'

'I _what_?!' Risu asked in horror. 'Get _rid_ of it? _IT_? _It_ is not an old watch or a broken DVD, Hikaru!' She hissed. She realised how high her voice was getting, and lowered it again. 'It is _my_ decision.'

'Well I am not about to live with the knowledge that I'm a father!' He hissed back advancing towards her and resting his hands firmly on her shoulders. 'I can't have a baby, Risu. Neither can you. It would ruin our lives…'

'I don't know yet, remember.' She said, her eyes filling up again.

'Well, get finding out!' Hikaru said menacingly, making Risu shrink away from him a few inches. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered, removing his hands from her shoulders and sitting at the foot of her bed. 'How do you think you know?'

'I've felt sick ever since it happened.' She confessed. 'And I've skipped a period.' Hikaru exhaled and rubbed his exhausted eyes. 'But don't worry.' She said. 'Those things have happened before, so it's only a matter of days…'

'I can't wait a matter of days, Risu.' He said. 'Go buy a test or something. Tomorrow.' Risu looked into his panicking eyes.

'If you think you're scared about this.' She said coldly. 'Think of how I must be feeling.' Hikaru apologised again, and watched the floor.

'We have to stick together on this.' Risu said. 'Or we won't get anything done.' Hikaru nodded in agreement.

'So are we gonna tell anyone?'

'No!' She hissed. 'Only when we know if it's a yes.'

Hikaru nodded numbly, and got off the bed. He walked back over to the door, and closed it once on the other side.

'Hikaru?' A voice asked unsurely. He leapt and glanced across the hall at Hana, who stood in her pyjamas, squinting at him.

'Um…U…I…' He stuttered, staring back at her.

'I'm not dreaming, am I?' She asked. Hikaru decided that she did not genuinely believe this, so didn't try to trick her. 'Why were you in Risu's room?' Her eyes seemed to flare anger momentarily.

'She was upset.' Hikaru said. 'I heard her and came to see if she was ok.' He held one of his arms and twitched his toes nervously. 'Personally,' He whispered. 'I think it's PMS.'

He scanned Hana's face. She seemed to believe him. She nodded in a 'yes, that would make sense.' Type way.

_Thank god I listen to the little things… _Hikaru thought to himself. He walked across the hall, avoiding Hana's eyes. He watched her from his bedroom doorway, opening Risu's door and glancing at her sleeping peacefully, then closing the door again and going to the bathroom.

Once back inside his own room, Hikaru let out the long breath he had been holding for what seemed like hours.

0000

Hikaru stared at his reflection. His eyes were pink and bloodshot, and large purple rings encircled them. He had barely slept the previous night, and when he did, he had woken up again with the horrific image of fathering Risu's baby in his mind.

He trudged downstairs, holding his head. On entering the sitting room, he noticed that Ekati and Hana were their normal selves, but Risu was not downstairs.

'Must be pains…' Hana muttered when she still hadn't come down by breakfast. She got a glass of water and some painkillers and walked up the stairs.

'You feeling ok, kid?' Ekati asked, surveying him. He nodded weakly.

'Just didn't sleep too well.' He said, bulging his eyes to keep them open as he ate.

Ekati frowned at him, and went back to eating some toast.

Hana came back down the stairs, looking solemn. Hikaru's stomach churned. Did she know Risu's secret?

The secret that's as much yours as it is hers… 

'Risu won't be going to school today, Ekati.' She informed the heavy-set man. Hikaru suddenly noticed how large he was all over again, and prepared himself for when Hana told him. 'She's not feeling well.'

'What's up?' Hikaru asked, trying to sound concerned and not terrified.

'She's been sick, and has some cramp…why?' She frowned at him.

'Just concerned.' He said. _Shit. If she was being sick, that was not a good sign. And if she wasn't leaving the house, she couldn't buy a pregnancy test…_

'Well.' Hana said. 'Hurry up and finish your breakfast. You have lots of things to get through today.' Hikaru groaned and downed a glass of apple juice.

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okies I'm sorry but I might now be able to update for a few days at a time coz I got a new computer for xmas, but it doesn't have the internet on it yet and all my chappies are on this comp…hehe.**

**But I'll do my best coz I love you guys :P**

**3 chapters to go…**

Chapter 30

_Dear Hikaru_

_You've been away for one month, two weeks and four days, but I'm not counting or anything. _

Hikaru stared at the words in awe. Had he really been apart from his beloved brother for _that_ long?

The Host Club ratings are worse than ever. Probably because everyone is unknowingly putting little effort into their performances. They miss you on the inside, and it shows on the outside, but we've all stopped talking about it. By this I mean that no-one ever says 'I miss Hikaru' any more, and they hardly ever ask when you're coming home.

Hikaru felt his eyes start to sting.

And personally, I think Haruhi is formulating a way to dump you without hurting your feelings. It's practically written all over her face. And I don't think you'll have to wait too long.

Hikaru felt a curious sense of relief at these words. He couldn't feel guilty if she was going to dump him, could he? He would just have to wait until she'd done it, but surely she was too nice to dump him by email…

Well, I still think about you, even if we don't talk about you at school that often. I think about you all the time, and I'll never stop. Even when we're together again, I'll still think of you. So really, there's not too much difference than the way I usually think.

Hikaru smiled. If that wasn't a joke, then he felt exactly the same.

_Bye, Hikaru._

Kaoru xxx 

Hikaru opened a new email and stared at the blank screen, which screamed out for all the inner words, thoughts and emotions to be splattered all over it. About Risu, about his sudden realisation about his feelings for Kaoru, and about her _pregnancy_…

He sighed and closed the lid of the laptop.

0000

'Hikaru?' Hana asked. He looked up from his pre-dinner revision to see her standing in the hall, the phone clutched to her chest. 'Phone for you.' She spoke in a casual, yet unnerving manner. Hikaru noticed instantly who it must be.

He took the phone off her, and they brushed shoulders. The look they exchanged lasted only a couple of seconds, but Hikaru knew what it meant.

'Haruhi?' Hikaru asked when the phone reached his ear.

'How did you know it was me?' Haruhi asked.

'Um…I guessed.' He lied. 'What's up? You don't sound too good…' Feeling that he may have made Haruhi feel guilty, Hikaru shut up. All he had to do was wait.

'Yeah. Listen, I need to talk to you about something really important…' She paused. Hikaru felt himself wanting to smile. 'I don't think our relationship is…working out. I know you'll probably be coming home soon, but even before you left I didn't think it was right.' Hikaru racked his thoughts for something to say.

'That's ok.' He said. 'I think so, too.'

'So…we're ok? Friends?'

'Yeah.' Hikaru said impishly. 'The way things were to begin with.' He smiled. That was the way he had wanted it from almost the start.

'Thank god.' Haruhi said, half laughing. So they were on friendly terms already…

'You thought I would be distraught?' Hikaru asked cheekily.

'Well, no, but…hey, shut up!' She said, and Hikaru could almost feel the relieved smile pass through the phone.

'So…um…' He said. Haruhi didn't jump in with any conversation topics. Neither did she make her excuses and leave.

'Hikaru!' Hana chimed. 'Dinner!' He suddenly realised she was saying it deliberately loudly, so Haruhi could hear.

'I have to go now.' He said as politely as he could. 'I'll see you when I get home. Bye!'

'Cool. Bye.' Haruhi said. As soon as he hung up, Hikaru felt slightly better about his whole situation. That was until he saw Risu sitting at the table opposite his place, flicking through her food again with that absent minded gaze.

'How did it go?' Hana asked as he sat down opposite the glum looking girl.

'Fine.' He said. Hana lay a hand on his shoulder that no-one else noticed.

'I'm glad.' She said with a smile. A smile that Hikaru knew meant "Now you can abscond with Kaoru…"

Hana sat herself down at the opposite end of the table from Ekati, as usual, and began to eat. She noticed Risu's behaviour, but just watched her closely instead of saying anything.

'Are you feeling better, Risu?' Hikaru asked. She kicked him sharply in the shin from under the table, without even changing her glazed expression or looking at him.

'Ow!' escaped his mouth. Hana frowned at him. 'Sorry.' He muttered. 'Just…stubbed my toe on the…floor…' The two adults frowned at him.

What the hell did that kick mean? Did it mean that she had taken a test and it was positive? Oh god…

'Now you're both looking spaced out!' Hana said, frustrated. Both teenagers shot looks at each other and Hikaru furiously shovelled food into his mouth, as did Risu to their surprise.

He watched Risu for a few minutes, wanting to catch her eye without the other two noticing. _Maybe I should kick her…_

Hikaru gently pushed his foot forward, until he felt Risu's leg. He nudged it, a little harder than expected. She coughed, and a few grains of rice spilled out of her mouth and back onto the plate.

'What the hell?!' Risu shouted, staring at Hikaru angrily.

'Watch your language, Risu! And your manners!' Hana said with a frown.

'Sorry.' Hikaru said, blushing. 'My fault. I kicked her by accident.' The three looked at him with puzzled expressions.

'You should learn to control the way you legs act at the dinner table.' Hana commented.

_Or at least I should come up with a more decent excuse than_ _'I kicked it…'_

When Hikaru looked back at Risu, to his frustration, she had looked away again. He looked around for a way to distract her. He flicked a piece of rice from his plate onto hers, but she apparently didn't notice, or chose to ignore it. He flicked another one, and again, she ignored it. Hikaru attempted to flick a third piece of rice in front of her field of vision, but misplaced the chopsticks and ended up flicking about thirty grains of rice across the table, various ones scattering around and some hitting Risu's face.

She glowered at him and swept one out of her hair.

'Hikaru.' Hana said sternly. 'Be careful how you eat.' He nodded furiously, trying to keep one eye on Hana and the other on Risu. Thankfully, when he checked, she was still glaring at him.

'Are you pregnant?' He mouthed. She squinted at his mouth. 'Are you pregnant?' He mouthed again. Risu frowned. Hikaru resorted to small hand movements.

He pointed to her very carefully, glancing at Ekati to make sure he wasn't watching, then pointed downwards at his own lower-half, as well as mouthing "are you pregnant" again.

To his surprise, a small smile creased Risu's lips. She mouthed something he couldn't make out. _Why couldn't it just be a nod or a head-shake? Dammit…_

"what?" He mouthed, squinting. He stole quick glances at the two adults, who sipped their drinks. Risu mouthed again, and it was still indistinguishable. Hikaru frowned.

'I'm not!' Risu shouted suddenly. Hikaru and the two adults at either end of the table jumped and stared at Risu.

'Couldn't you have just shook your head?!' Hikaru asked in frustration. They realised what they had just done, and that the two adults were staring at them with frowns creasing their brows, and their heads dipped back down again.

'You two are acting so weird…' Ekati commented, raising his eyebrows and returning to his meal. The two teenagers locked eyes, and both smiled. They returned to their meals. Hikaru felt a huge sense of relief sweep through him, and he reflected on his thoughts.

This was just another reason to stick to boys.

Hehe… well said, Hikaru. XD   
Yamashita Miharu xxx 


	31. Chapter 31

**AAAAHHHH I'M GETTING GOOD REVIEWS AGAIN!!! XD XD XD!! Hehe.**

**Well I've not checked my reviews for a while, so when I came on to check them today I was freaking out…but they're good **

**Thanks soooo much to everyone who says I'm a good writer and they like my story **

**2 chapters to go til the end!!!!**

**I know you guys will like this chapter because Risu gets massacred and dies a horribly slow and painful bloody death.**

**Ok that was a lie, she doesn't die. But you'll still like the chapter :P**

Chapter 31

'Risu?' Hikaru asked, pushing her bedroom door open. She was crouched down at a drawer, shoving things away. She looked unusually happy when she locked eyes with Hikaru.

'It was just a false alarm.' She said. 'I'm so…relieved…'

'Yeah.' He said. 'Can you imagine how…terrifying it would have been to tell Ekati?'

Risu laughed heartily, but Hikaru hadn't really been joking. To his surprise, she hugged him. He hugged her back ,and smelled the sweet strawberry scent of her hair.

'I'm glad we're on friend terms.' She smiled warmly. 'And I'm sorry I was careless.'

'I was too, y'know.' Hikaru said, blushing slightly and averting his eyes. 'I'm sorry too.'

'Yeah.' Risu said. 'But I'm more experienced than you, so I was mostly at fault…' She smirked when he looked at her in shock, and she started to laugh. Hikaru laughed with her, and made his excuses to leave the room.

_Another reason to stick to guys. Girls are just too_…hormonal…

0000

Hikaru sat curled up on the sofa, his knees pulled up to his face, reading. The violent lightning storm that was raging outside was not helping his depressed state. He listened to the roars of frequent thunder and edgily watched the forks of lighting trashing across the sky, illuminating it through the screen doors. He tried to prevent the tears rolling down his cheeks. Maybe this was god punishing him for thinking that women were too hormonal. Now he felt like an emotional roller coaster.

Next I'll be crying to Ekati that my thighs look fat in my new dress… 

This would normally have made him laugh, but Hikaru was not in the mood to laugh right now. As if she was psychic, Hana spoke up.

'Um…Ekati?' She asked. He looked at her lazily from his place on the other chair. 'Could you please go and tidy the towels in the second upstairs bathroom?' He looked at her with pleading eyes, but she didn't give in.

'It's just the towels. Gu-tara suru na.' Ekati glared at her and huffed off up the stairs. Hikaru glanced at her, then back down at his book. He thought about the weather. It was the first really bad day there had been since he arrived here…

'You know.' Hana said, walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch. 'If you want to prevent yourself from crying, your going the wrong way about it. You shouldn't look down. It makes it easier for them to come out.' Hikaru felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Hana sat down on the other side of the boy, and bent down to look into his eyes. She took his chin and tipped it up, then pulled it round gently to face her. 'Is it Kaoru?' She asked. He nodded, feeling his face crease up and become damp. Hana stroked his hair out of his eyes as he cried.

'It's ok.' She said. 'You're perfectly entitled to…' She was broken off by the sharp and irritating ringing of the phone. Hikaru wanted to rip it out of the wall, but he was soon glad that he didn't.

'Hello?' Hana asked in her normal voice. 'What?' She asked. If Hikaru had been a cat or a dog, his ears would have been standing on end. He sat up, fully alert and attempting to assess why Hana's tone was so panicky. 'He's done what? Gone _where_?'

He? Oh Jesus… 

Hikaru stood out of his chair and advanced a few steps towards Hana. She kept feverishly talking on the phone. 'Ok. Ok. About two hours ago? Are you sure he…Alright. I will. I am.' She bustled around, and pulled the car keys out of a small plate on top of the microwave.

'Where are you going?!' Hikaru asked in panic. 'What is it?' He asked.

'I'm going to look for him.' She said, knowing Hikaru knew who she meant. 'He ran away and…'

Hana stopped talking, having turned around to face Hikaru. She stared just to the right of him, her eyes bulging like she had seen a ghost, perhaps even her own death. Hikaru frowned at her, and spun around to see what she was staring at.

Outside the screen doors in the semi darkness, stood a boy. His black trousers were muddy, his black shoes were scuffed and his hair was plastered to his face with the rain. The pale blue jacket that bore that familiar crest on it was saturated and obviously weighing him down.

'K…Kaoru?' Hikaru asked himself. He walked slowly over to the screen doors, and pulled them open. A strong gust of wind made it difficult to do so, and more lightning grazed the sky. Kaoru stepped calmly through the screen doors, his hair and every article of his clothing dripping. Hikaru surveyed the sight before him – his brother in his school uniform, looking helpless, but unusually serene. They stood and stared at each other in amazement, as if they were just meeting for the first time.

Hikaru heard Hana walk up the stairs with the phone, obviously to assure their parents that their youngest son was indeed, alright.

'Kaoru…why? How?' Hikaru asked. His eyes scanned his twin again and again, taking in every familiar and beautiful detail.

'For you, Hikaru.' He said softly. 'And you told me which house it was, remember?' Hikaru threw his brother into a constricting hug, and instantly felt whole. He couldn't let him go; he felt that if he did, he would die instantly. Kaoru tried to break the hug, but Hikaru didn't let him. He heard his brother crying along with him, and felt strangely comforted by it.

Hikaru allowed Kaoru to break free.

'I…missed you so much…' Hikaru stuttered. 'I…I love you, Kaoru.' He said, staring into his twin's eyes.

'I love you more.' Kaoru said, laughing briefly amidst his tears. Hikaru doubted it very, very much, but decided to let it slide.

When he saw Kaoru leaning towards him, he thought he could never be happier. He thought he might actually pass out from the re-discovery of happiness this intense.

_So this is what it feels like…_ He remembered.

When their lips made contact, nothing either of them could have done could have made it more perfect. Even the trickles of cold water running from Kaoru's hair and down Hikaru's cheeks made Hikaru happy. He held his younger twin's face in his hands, and deepened the kiss. He needed to have it, and couldn't bare to be parted with Kaoru.

'Never again.' Kaoru whispered, pulling away a couple of centimetres. 'Never, _ever_ again.' Hikaru agreed, but knew he didn't need to tell his brother. That candle that had been threatening to blow out had stopped its flickering, and was now perfectly burning, without so much as a twitch.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru's face closer, and kissed him deeply once again. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, and allowed Kaoru to hold him around his back and pull him closer.

'Hikaru?' Kaoru whispered. Hikaru didn't want to reply. He didn't think he could, but he didn't want to break the perfect moment. 'Let's go home.' Kaoru said. He took his brother's hand in his, and dragged him over to the stairs to call on Hana.

'Gu-tara suru na' means 'don't be lazy' :) 

**hope you liked the chapter XD**

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**1 chapter to go!!! Aaaahhhh!!!**

**You guys will like this one too XD**

Chapter 32

'Thank you, Hana.' Hikaru said with a smile. 'For everything.' She gave him that warm smile that he had become so accustomed to, and would surely regret never seeing.

'It's alright.' She said, hugging him briefly. 'You can call me whenever you want. Or Risu.' He smiled.

'We'd best be going, Hikaru.' Kaoru informed him, tugging at his sleeve and looking towards their plane. Hikaru ran off after him, turning to wave at Hana as he boarded the small aircraft.

Hikaru watched Hana get smaller and smaller as the plane ascended, before lying back in the warmth of Kaoru between his arms, as he sat in his lap. He closed his eyes and thought that after all he had been through, the least he deserved was to be able to drift off to sleep in the arms of the one he loved, to his soft and gentle heartbeat.

0000

'You…had sex with her?' Kaoru asked, shock and jealousy both mixing in his voice. 'And you thought she was pregnant?'

'Yeah.' Hikau replied, gazing at the plane floor. 'So did she. It was terrifying.' Kaoru stared at him.

'Did you just totally forget about me, then?' Kaoru asked, anger lacing his voice. Hikaru knew this would have happened, but felt sick all the same.

'No. I felt horrible afterwards.' He cuddled into Kaoru's chest to try and make him feel better. Kaoru attempted to resist by looking away and not replying.

'Please, Kaoru…' Hikaru pleaded. 'I didn't mean to…she practically molested me…' Kaoru wanted to laugh, he noticed, but was putting every ounce of concentration into not doing so. Hikaru nuzzled against his brother like a kitten. 'Pleeease, Kaoru. I love youuuuu….' He whined.

'Jeez, you're acting like Tamaki.' Kaoru said, smirking. Finally looking down at his brother, he whispered 'I forgive you.' He smiled when he saw Hikaru's expression. 'But I'm going to give you a hard time for this. You'll have to pay me back…_big time_.'

'Thank you.' He said. Leaning up and pecking Kaoru on the lips. 'I will.'

'So what was it like?' Kaoru asked. 'To have sex with a girl?' Hikaru laughed.

'It was…interesting.' He said with a frown. They both smiled.

'So Haruhi and you are still friends?' Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded, glad that they were.

'You'd better make it up to me when we get home.' Kaoru said. Hikaru frowned.

'What?' He asked.

'The whole sleeping-with-a-girl thing.'

'Make it up to you? But Kaoru, mum and dad…' He noticed the impish grin that crossed his brother's face. 'What have you done?'

'You said something to me on the phone that got me thinking.' Kaoru said, twirling a strand of Hikaru's hair between his fingers. 'And I finally came up with that plan we were having trouble with.'

'Really? What?' Hikaru asked.

'I told them we were drunk.'

'Um…wouldn't they be really mad at us for drinking?' Hikaru asked, bemused.

'Well in normal circumstances, yes.' Kaoru said, sounding like a teacher. 'But in this case, my estimation was correct. They were so relieved when they found out that we 'didn't know what we were doing' that they couldn't give a toss about us being drunk. If anything, they thought it was a great thing.'

'Kaoru…' Hikaru said. 'You never cease to amaze me.'

'I know.' He smirked. 'So you will make it up to me, then?' He smirked, tipping Hikaru's chin and leaning down to kiss him lightly.

'Mmm…' Hikaru muttered, resting his head in Kaoru's shoulder.

'And we have to get drunk together.' Kaoru added. 'For real.' Hikaru laughed at the hint of jealousy in Kaoru's voice that he had gotten drunk whilst away. He understood where he was coming from – he wanted every first experience from now on to be made together, and Hikaru agreed.

'We'll just have to be careful to lock our door in the future.' Hikaru said. Kaoru reached a hand down and ran his fingers through his brother's hair.

0000

Hikaru breathed in one more desperate breath, but couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. He felt the sweat dripping off his hair, and flicked a rather annoying strand of it out of his eyes.

Kaoru, lying beneath him, was attempting to stifle the loud sighs and shouts that escaped his mouth by biting into a pillow. Hikaru was disappointed in this, but understood that it had to be done. He longed for the next time his parents left the house…

Hikaru bent down further, bringing his face closer to the back of Kaoru's head to better hear the reactions he was causing in his twin. He gripped his brother's hips tightly, and forcibly moved the exhausted boy along with him in his rhythm.

'Come on, Kaoru.' He sighed. 'I'm not done yet.' He continued thrusting, but Kaoru didn't co-operate. Hikaru moaned as he came, and stayed in his position for several seconds as both of them panted exhaustedly. Hikaru withdrew from Kaoru and rolled onto his back, still finding it difficult to breath.

Kaoru rolled over onto his back to match his brother. Hikaru held up an arm, and Kaoru obediently lay close to him, bringing their bodies together.

'I love you, Kaoru.' Hikaru breathed.

'I love you too.' Kaoru replied, bringing one of his hands up and laying it on Hikaru's chest. He took one finger and traced delicately down his brother's skin, before laying his arm over Hikaru's body, and resting his head on the elder's chest.

'What am I to you, Kaoru?' Hikaru asked.

'Hm?' The younger replied, his eyes closing.

'Hey, don't go to sleep. I should be the one sleeping.' Kaoru's eyes opened lazily, and Hikaru lit up at how cute he was.

'Sorry.' He muttered. 'What were you saying?'

'I was saying, what should we refer to each other as?' Kaoru frowned. 'Brother? Lover? Boyfriend?'

'Mm.' Kaoru muttered again. 'I like the first two. Boyfriend sounds too…_gay_...'

They both laughed. 'You uke.' Hikaru mumbled.

'Hey! You're an uke, too!' Kaoru said.

'But you make a cuter uke than me.' Hikaru said, leaning down to kiss his younger lover again.

Suddenly, a few knocks sounded out on the door.

'Quick!' Hikaru hissed. Kaoru moaned and didn't attempt to move when Hikaru leapt off the beds (which they had pushed together) and rushed towards the bathroom. On the way, he kicked their discarded clothes under the beds and stuffed them randomly into drawers.

'Kaoru!' He whispered again. 'The plan! Get up!' Kaoru glowered and dragged himself towards the bathroom.

'I'm in the shower, Mum!' Hikaru called when the knocking sounded again. He stuck his head under the tap, soaking his hair, and quickly threw some cold water onto his bare torso. He wrapped a towel around his lower half. Kaoru put on a bathrobe and sat cross-legged on his bed after pushing them apart again. He pretended to read a magazine.

Hikaru unlocked the door, and their mother surveyed him.

'Are you done in the shower yet, Hikaru?' Kaoru asked on queue from the bed.

'Yeah. Go on in.' He said, waving a hand at his brother.

'These are for you.' Their mother said, handing them some designs to pick one from for next season's room. Hikaru smiled genuinely and took the sheets of paper.

She smiled back and left the room, without so much as a backward glance. When the door was closed, Kaoru looked at his brother with a look that just said 'Well? Aren't you going to lock it again?'

'Can't. They might get suspicious.' He said. Kaoru pouted.

'But you look so hot with your wet hair…'

'Go to sleep.' Hikaru smiled. 'Or go for a shower. I might just do that, actually.' Kaoru got up and followed. Before going into the bathroom, he sneaked over and locked the door again.

Well he did say he was going for a shower… 

Kaoru came up behind Hikaru and slid the towel off of him, and slipped his arms around the older boy. He kissed Hikaru's shoulders tenderly. 'Come on.' He said. 'I'm ready for round two.'

'Kaoru, wait til later.' He said, turning around and kissing his brother gently.

'God, we've been home for about three weeks and all you can do is ignore me.' Kaoru said dramatically, waiting for Hikaru to react. Hikaru smiled and kissed slowly down Kaoru's neck.

'Later.' He muttered against his younger twin's skin, before going off to the shower. Kaoru rolled his eyes and smiled.

**Yay! They're back together the way they belong!!!**

I might just write a little extra bit about Risu getting murdered for real :P it would be totally innocent of course…

**Just kidding…**

**LOL**

Yamashita Miharu xxx 


	33. Chapter 33

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! **

**It's really short, just to let you know how the twins are doing now that things are back to normal…**

**SORRY FOR IT'S SHORTNESS!!!!!**

Chapter 33

Hikaru walked through the doors of the host club, taking in every sight as he had approached the school in a new light. He waited for the reaction.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to face the brothers as they entered the room. He watched the eyes bulge and the smiles appear.

'HIKARU!!!!!' Tamaki screamed, throwing himself at the redhead and hugging him. Hikaru was surprised by this sudden movement, but smiled anyway.

'Get off me, baka.' He smirked at the blonde king.

'We missed you so much! And we've lost so much money! And now you're back!!!' Hikaru nodded and couldn't hide his amusement.

'Hikaru-chan!!!' Huni cried, running towards him and putting up an equally surprising – but a lot more cute – act. He greeted everyone in turn, then came to Haruhi.

'Hey.' He said, not sure how to greet her. To his surprise, she smiled weakly and hugged him.

'Any more hugging and I'm going to scream.' He said. Haruhi smirked at him, and released him.

'Come on.' She smiled, taking his arm. 'Host Club opens in fifteen minutes.' He allowed himself to be led away to one of the familiar soft sofas in the third music room, Kaoru watching him fondly.

'Welcome back, Hikaru.' He said to himself.

0000

'Kaoru…I missed you so much when I was away…' Hikaru said softly, leaning over Kaoru on one of the sofas. 'I was so cold every night, with no one in my arms…'

'Me too, Hikaru.' Kaoru said dramatically, staring up at him. 'I longed to have you sleeping next to me…'

'Well now I'm back.' Hikaru whispered, bringing his face closer to Kaoru's. 'And we can sleep together whenever we want…' Hikaru brushed their noses together and softly kissed the nose of a blushing Kaoru.

Several of the girls uttered little squeals.

Hikaru stroked his younger brother's face as he lay before him. He leant down again, and kissed Kaoru softly on the forehead for several seconds. Kaoru blushed an even deeper shade of pink.

'That blush is so cute on you.' Hikaru said, brushing Kaoru's hair. He blushed more. The girls squealed even louder, and several shouts of 'kawaii!!!!' were heard.

_It's good to have you back, Hikaru_. Kaoru thought.

THE END!!!!

**Hey! Hope you all liked my fanfic!!! Again, I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. For a while, I'll post some oneshots. And I couldn't be happier that this fic has ended. Don't worry - after a brief rest, I'll start another (with no Risu :P) Phew… **

**For the last time (for now) **

**- Yamashita Miharu xxx**


End file.
